My Secret Life
by Nakiami Evans
Summary: Maka y su familia esconden un gran secreto que siempre habian protegido pero sera revelado cuando miembros de Shibusen vallan tras ellos, Maka debe descubrir donde es que estan sus padres con ayuda de Soul, su amigo y vecino, pero todos ocultan un secreto
1. My Perfect Life – Prologo

Hola a todos, waaaa =) estoy muy feliz, esta historia la tengo pensada ase millones de años, pero con otros personajes, hasta que me di cuenta de que queda perfecto con Soul Eater, solo espero terminarla *cruza los dedos* en realidad mi meta es terminarla así que la cumpliré ^^, espero que les guste tanto como a mí

* * *

.

.

**My Perfect Life – Prologo**

**.  
**

_Crees tener __**una **__vida perfecta, todo parece salirte __**muy**__ bien y nunca piensas __**que**__ te valla ocurrir a ti, porque tú __**no**__ eres de esas personas, a ti nada __**te**__ puede ocurrir, no?_

_.  
_

**Maka pov.**

**.  
**

Me llamo Maka Albarn tengo 16 años y pronto cumpliré los 17, dentro de mi escuela soy una alumna destacada, me llaman cerebrito, soy excelente en las Matemáticas, Lenguaje, Historia, Ingles y en todo lo que me propongo.

Pero aun así no soy la típica nerd.

la verdad, soy como una chica normal, mi cabello es rubio cenizo casi siempre lo llevo atados en dos coletas para que no me moleste, lo que me da la apariencia de una niña, pero no me importa, no soy muy alta y de hecho soy flacucha.

Tengo un hermano menor se llama Hero tiene 14 años, el al igual que yo también es un alumno destacado, sobre todo, en los deportes así que es muy cotizado por los clubs deportivos de mi cuidad y también por todas las chicas de mi escuela.

En mi caso no ocurre eso, los chicos no van detrás de mí, tal vez por mi falta de atributos si saben a lo que me refiero, pero no me interesa, nunca en mi vida me he enamorado y jamás he besado a alguien.

Mis padres son Spirit y Kami Albarn, son unos padres excelentes de los que ya no se ven en estos tiempos, bueno al menos eso puedo decir de mi madre porque mi papá es otra cosa, pero no me quiero enojar.

Mi padre es un alto ejecutivo de una empresa muy importante en el país y puede darnos todos los lujos que deseamos.

Mi madre es escritura de novelas de ciencia ficción, ella posee una creatividad extraordinaria y su nombre es muy famoso.

A los dos los quiero mucho igual que a mi hermano Hero.

Los dos nos llevamos de maravilla, es mi mejor amigo, eso suena penoso, pero si tengo un defecto, es que no soy muy sociable.

Tenemos una mascota llamada Excalibur, es una ave muy rara, todavía no sabemos el nombre de su especie, los abuelos nos lo regalaron hace unos años, Excalibur puede hablar pero lo único que dice es Baka!, detesto cuando lo hace pero Hero lo adora.

Nuestra vida es apacible y vivimos en un barrio lujoso lejos de la cuidad, somos el ejemplo de familia perfecta y algunos vecinos hasta nos envidian un poco.

Pero si ellos supieran que somos todo menos normales, saldrían corriendo y creerían que somos unos fenómenos.

Mi familia esconde un gran secreto y debe seguir así si queremos seguir teniendo este estilo de vida

Esta vida, que a mí me resulta tan aburrida…

.

_Todo puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

.

_

* * *

_

*w* y qué tal? Pues la verdad creo que el prologo no dice mucho pero es para mantener la intriga :K pues si de eso se trata y ademas es cortito pero habia que explicar esto, en este Fic habrá mucho SoulxMaka! Siiiii porque me encanta y si Soul no es mío solo puede ser de Maka (?) ok no, lo comparto con ustedes :P , por cierto tendrá cosas sobrenaturales entre otros así que espero que sigan leyendo este Fic por que les aseguro que les gustara, la continuacion la subire el jueves que viene, dejenme un review sip? xD así que sin más que decirles me despido n.n

.

Que tengan un buen día!


	2. Los vecinos de al lado – Cap 1

Holitas~ subo el fic antes porque sino moriría a manos de Excalibur O_x , no quiero dejarlas con tanta intriga y el capitulo ya lo tengo terminado ;D así que aquí va, en este capítulo aparecerá Soul, que también será muy importante para la trama de la historia.

.

.

_**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no es mío, le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo pero la trama de esta historia salió mi cabecita loca n.n_

_

* * *

_

**.**

**.**

**Los vecinos de al lado – Capitulo 1**

**.**

_Cuando algo __**te **__ocurra, lo mejor es decir, que pase __**lo que**__ tenga __**que **__pasar y entonces es mejor afrontarlo…_

_**.**  
_

**Maka Pov.**

**.  
**

Me desperté temprano, mire el reloj que estaba sobre mi velador, eran las 6 de la mañana, Excalibur me despertó con sus chillidos.

Y era sábado! No puedo creerlo, a veces deseo cerrarle el pico a esa estúpida ave!

- Baka! … Baka! … BAKA!

- Ahhhggg Hero cállalo- me revolví en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño

No escuche respuesta alguna.

Solo un largo y prolongado ronquido.

- Es que acaso en esta casa yo soy la única que tiene el sueño ligero eh?

Otra vez en respuesta un ronquido de Hero, solo que estas ves se ahogo el solo y empezó a toser.

- No profesor usted suspendió ese examen! – grito Hero

Pero qué tipo de sueños tenía mi hermano?

- BAKA! – chillo Excalibur otra ves.

- Ahhhh! Hero cállalo – se que podía escucharme desde su habitación, todo estaba demasiado silencioso y se podía escuchar de todo, incluso si alguien entraba en el baño, me revolví incomoda en mi cama.

Hero entro en mi habitación con Excalibur parado en su brazo

- Ehh maka –chan! ¿Que te hace nuestro queridísimo Excalibur? El solo quiere levantarnos temprano por nuestro bien

Que de bien puede tener levantarse tan temprano un sábado?

- Sácalo de mi habitación antes de que…

- ¿Antes de que Maka –chan?

- ¿Me desafías Hero?

- ¿Desafiarte Maka?- lo dijo con un tono sarcástico

- BAKAME!- como siempre metiendo su lengua

- Ahhhhh! Maka –chop!

Hero salió volando de mi cuarto, ashhh colmo mi paciencia, se aprovechaba de la situación ya que papá y mamá estaban de viaje este fin de semana.

Mire mi habitación, era espaciosa pintada de rosa y morado, tenía también mi escritorio y mi enorme librero, las paredes estaban recubiertas con posters de algunos animes que había visto, también de algunas de mis bandas de rock favoritas, por ahí también se encontraba mi laptop, mi cama era simple, no tenía muchos peluches, también estaba mi reproductor DVD, para ver animes claro, el ropero y un equipo de sonido pero casi nunca utilizaba.

Mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso y tenía un ventanal enorme que se encontraba con las persianas cerradas, del otro lado se encontraba el jardín y mi árbol de cerezo, era hermoso sobre todo cuando florecía, era la división entre mi casa y la de los vecinos que por cierto no tenia, la casa estaba en venta así que nadie se quejaba por las hojas que caían en su casa, que también tenía una ventana que miraba en dirección a mi cuarto, si tuviera vecinos, ellos verían mi habitación y yo la suya.

Decidí levantarme ya que daba por perdido volver a dormirme, no con Hero y su fanatismo por la mascota de la casa.

Me di un duchazo relajante con agua fría, aunque fueran las 6 de la mañana había un sol increíble y hacía mucho calor, me puse ropa ligera, un top rosa pálido una faldita blanca y unas converse blancas que adoraba, baje saltando de una en una las escaleras para tomar el desayuno.

Hero estaba en la cocina dándole de comer a Excalibur

- Anda Excaliburcito comete tu comidita – dijo Hero con un tono casi de devoción

- Baka!

- Si bien Excalibur termínate todo -

- Baaaaka!.

- Pero qué raro es ese animal- suspire

- Es único y especial Maka. – respondio serio

- Sí, eso ya lo sé.

Yo también quería a esa rara ave, solo que no exageraba como Hero, parecía que fuera su hijo, por supuesto que también quería a mi hermano, el siempre me soportaba y estaba dispuesto a escucharme siempre que lo necesitara.

No tenía muchos amigos, ya que siempre estaba en casa estudiando, leyendo o viendo animes, tampoco salgo mucho a la calle si no es a una librería o a la escuela, no es que me importara mucho además, si ya lo sé mi vida parece aburrida pero así es, monótona y predecible, prácticamente vivía en una caja de cristal.

Suspire una vez más, que aburrido

Me serví un vaso de leche y cogí una tostada con mermelada, la devore en el acto

- Ehh maka que piensas hacer hoy? – Hero me hace la misma pregunta todos los sábados por la mañana y la respuesta era la misma en todas las ocasiones.

- Ni idea

- ¿Te gustaría jugar con la pelota?

Me reí en el acto

- Creo q ya estamos grandecitos para eso.

- Claro que no!, a menos que te sientas demasiado vieja y no puedas ni moverte.

- De eso nada – sí que me conocía, odio que me reten, lo detesto- vamos afuera y trae la pelota de vóley

- Eso es Maka!, ahora vuelvo- salió corriendo en busca de la pelota

Me dirigí al patio saltando, el clima hoy era demasiado bueno como para no aprovecharlo y me ponía de buen humor,

El enorme sol que hacía,

No había nubes en el cielo,

Las aves cantaban divertidas,

El viento soplaba haciendo que las ramas del cerezo se mecieran suavemente,

Algunas mariposas danzaban alrededor de las flores del jardín…

Un momento...

Es demasiado perfecto, algo va mal, esta parece una de esas ocasiones cuando todo parece ir de las mil maravillas y de repente ocurre algo que te pone los pelos de punta!

Y aquí estaba, esa sensación, la sensación de ser observada

No era algo más…

Sentía que alguien me estaba vigilando.

¿O era algo?

- MAKA AQUÍ ESTA!

Me quede hecha una piedra y reaccione un segundo después

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- ¿Eh Maka que ocurre?

- Me asústate tarado!

- ¿Ehh? ¿Cómo? Pero si no hice nada

Respiraba agitada, que fue eso de hace rato, aparte de Hero claro

Voltee asustada en dirección de donde me pareció sentir aquella mirada vigilante

Pero no había nada.

Solo el muro que separa mi casa de la de los vecinos, nada más...

Pero aquella sensación me helo la sangre.

Tal vez solo fuera mi imaginación, pero aun así era muy raro

- ¿Vas a jugar o no hermanita?

- Si, si claro anda lanza la pelota

- Ahí te vaaaaaaa!

ZUMMMMMMM

Demonios, Hero la tiro muy alto

Me gire para ver donde caía, traspaso el muro

- Hero anda y ve a traerla - murmure

Me gire en su dirección pero no estaba

- Ehh ¿Hero? ¿Donde estas? ¿Hero? – había desaparecido

Escuche que una puerta se cerraba y Hero grito

- Hermanita ya no quiero jugar, anda ve por la pelota!

Ese cobarde se escondió en su habitación.

- arrrrrwww estas me las pagas HERO!

Lo peor de Hero es que se comportaba como un niño mimado de 5 años y yo tenía que soportarlo.

¿Y como se suponía que cruzaría al otro lado?.

Bueno la única forma era trepando

Maldito Hero esta me las pagaras, encima de que estoy con falda!

Pero no era solo eso, tenía una mezcla de curiosidad mórbida por cruzar al otro lado, nunca lo había hecho, después de todo es casa ajena.

Tonta Maka, ¿porque casa ajena si no es de nadie?

Qué tontería, pero aun sabiendo eso tenía miedo, aquella sensación de hace un rato, me ponía los pelos de punta.

Confiada en mis converse, empecé a trepar el muro, no era muy alto y subí como pude, llegue arriba y di un salto hacia el piso, por supuesto que no me hice daño ni nada.

- ahora… me pregunto ¿donde habrá caído?

Del otro lado estaba la casa por supuesto, el patio estaba lleno de hojas, sonreí, menos mal nadie puede quejarse.

O genial encontré la pelota, estaba delante de una puerta de vidrio, corrí hacia ella

- te he encontrado! – me agache a recogerla

- y yo te encontré a ti … - me respondio

Se me fue el aire.

Mire al frente... delante de mí había un par de zapatillas, subí la vista poco a poco, como en una escena de cámara lenta.

Zapatillas, unos jeans gastados, una polera con el emblema de una banda de rock y lo siguiente...

No debí subir la vista.

Un chico me sonreía, tenía la sonrisa de un tiburón llegue a sus ojos, eran de un color rojo intenso, como inyectados de sangre, su cabello era blanco y le quedaba genial.

Me estremecí, aquella mirada era tan intensa

No pude pensar en otra cosa que

- ¿eres un ladrón?

- Claro que no – siguió sonriendo y sus ojos se volvieron burlones- tu eres la ladrona por ingresar a una casa que no es la tuya.

- Casa… ¿esta es tu casa?

- Así es, la compro mi familia… ¿y tú eres la linda vecinita de al lado no?

Me sonroje

- Y- yo s-so-lo vi-ne por m-mi pelota

- Si, ya lo note

Mi mente se puso a toda máquina, su mirada me estremecía, pero su sonrisa me encantaba, el chico era guapo tenía que admitirlo y parecía de mi edad, pero nadie jamás me había llamado linda, solo mi padre pero él no cuenta. Su mirada, esa mirada…

- Tú has sido quien andaba mirando hace un rato ¿verdad?

Su expresión cambio totalmente.

No debí abrir mi bocota.

- No tengo por qué vigilarte Maka – lo dijo de una forma siniestra

Ehhh. Sabe mi nombre, que demon…

- ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

- Alguien lo andaba gritando- desvió la vista

Seguro escucho a Hero, me levante y quede a su altura

- Tu sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tulló- pregunte de forma inquisitiva

- Me llamo Soul Eater Evans

- Un gusto… ehmm ¿y cuando se mudaron?

- Ayer por la noche

- Qué raro…

- Si, no queríamos molestar a nadie, se hubiera armado mucho jaleo

Sonreí

- Si, acá todos los vecinos son chismosos

- También note eso -lo dijo en un tono sarcástico y fijando su vista en mi.

¿Qué? ¿Se refería a mí? Bufe molesta

Soul volvió a sonreír

- Bueno supongo que quedras volver a tu casa

- Sip

- Ven te muestro la salida

Ahora me vota, que buen vecino.

Entre a la casa, al igual que la mía era enorme, todas las cosas estaban aun en cajas, así que no había gran cosa, caminamos deprisa y me mostro la salida

- Adiós – susurre

- ¿Ehh estás sola y con ese chico no?

- Es mi hermano Hero

- Bueno, ¿qué tal si vienen a cenar esta noche? –comenzó a rascarse la cabeza desviando la vista se le veía muy incomodo diciendo eso, como si estuviera obligado.

- Ehhh uhmm claro está bien.

- Bueno entonces nos vemos esta noche – volvió a sonreír

No pude evitar sonreír también.

- Adiós, vecinita –susurro cerrando la puerta pero yo aun seguía hay parada como tarada y mi sonrisa en el rostro.

Que fue aquello, de algún modo estaba contenta porque volvería a verle.

Me fui corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, tire la pelota en la sala, subí las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz y me encerré en mi cuarto. Una vez ahí no sé por qué había hecho todo aquello tan deprisa.

Me tire en mi cama.

Me quede pensativa y ridículamente pensé, que es lo que me pondría en la noche?

Hero entro a mi cuarto

- ¿Qué ocurre Maka?

- El vecino nuevo nos invito a cenar esta noche.- sonreí nuevamente.

.

_No estás sola, alguien te vigila_

_. _

_

* * *

_

Como se habrán dado cuenta, el secreto todavía no es revelado, pero esperad un poco por que les gustara :K waaa! Apareció el queridísimo Soul! Y si! El también nos oculta algo… xD pero esto y otras cosas más se sabrán más adelante. Bueno muchas gracias por los Reviews ;-; adoro cuando me llega un mensajito al correo es tan lindo * se puso a llorar* . Alguien trato de adivinar cuál es el secreto ¿Qué es Maka? :K tal vez sea familiar de Barney y los Teletubbies (?) xD pues no. Es algo más, traten de adivinar haber quien lo descubre, xD no tampoco es zombi.

De nuevo gracias por los Reviews y pos supuesto que terminare este Fic, porque me encanta esta historia T3T y no quiero defraudarlas.

Les dejo el nombre del próximo Cap. para mantener la intriga ;D lo sé soy malvada …

.

**El Rapto – Capitulo 2**

_Todos tenemos un secreto._

_._

_.  
_

¿Me dejas un review? *w*


	3. El Rapto  Cap 2

Hola, ¿qué tal les va? Bueno aquí está el segunda capitulo y espero que les guste, por supuesto debo agradecer sus hermosos reviews, muchas Gracias!

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: **Soul eater le pertenece a su gran creador Atsushi Okubo, pero este historia es mia n.n _

_

* * *

_

**.**

**.**

**El Rapto – Capitulo 2**

**.  
**

_Las personas __**no**__ son todo lo que vemos, todos tenemos algo oculto dentro __**de**_ _nosotros, pero quien __**lo**__ podrá ver?_

_**.**  
_

**Maka Pov.**

**.  
**

- ¿Hero te apuras?- yo estaba un poco apuradita

- ¿Que pasa Maka? aún es temprano

- No quiero que piensen que no vamos a ir

- Aun así no entiendo porque nos invitaron hoy, si se acaban de mudar ¿seguro que todo esta metido en cajas no?

Eso era cierto ¿como cenaríamos entonces? Qué raro...

- Bueno aun así será mejor que vallamos.- le respondí

Eran las 6:30 pm

- Anda tal vez podamos ayudar y somos buenos vecinos - tambien estaba un poco entusiasmada

- Estas rara… no sé por qué tanto interés- me dijo Hero con cara de sospecha

- Bu-bueno es obvio , nunca tuvimos vecinos al lado- respondí nerviosa

- Pero si del otro lado han vivido siempre!

- Pero estos son nuevos y esperan que seamos buenos con ellos

¿Al menos eso es no? ¿Por eso me interesan no es así?

No quería pensar que era porque el vecino era guapo y me intrigaba un poco.

Salimos de la casa y cruzamos al otro lado, no podía evitar estar un poco nerviosa, toque la puerta.

El abrió la puerta rápidamente

- Los estábamos esperando – otra vez aquella sonrisa, irresistible

- Hola! –dijo Hero entusiasmado- yo soy Hero hermano de Maka

- Hola Hero, yo me llamo Soul

- Un placer

- Entren no se queden ahí

Me quede sorprendida, imposible…

Esa mañana yo había estado allí y no había nada excepto cajas y cajas, ahora estaba completamente decorado

- ¿Pero imposible, tan rápido?

- Que ocurre Maka? – Soul pregunto

- E- es so- solo que esta mañana…

- Si, pusimos todo muy rápido

- ¿Pusimos?

- Sí, yo y mi hermana- ¿entonces tenía una hermana? – Patty ven aquí! - exclamo

Voltee en la dirección donde iba su mirada, vi una chica o niña? No, chica, estaba bien desarrollada, pero no se parecía en nada a Soul, ella tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules, venia saltando y riendo.

- ¿Qué pasa? Jejeje

- Ella es Patty, Patty ellos son los Albarn, Maka y Hero – nos presento Soul

- Un placer – murmure

- Gusto en conocerte Patty- dijo Hero sonriendo

- Jejeje el placer es mío- tenía una voz aguda de niña y no paraba de reír

- En realidad hemos hecho trampa- menciono Soul

- ¿Ehh? - a que se refería

- Es que hemos comprado comida – dijo Soul sonriendo

Ahh , solo era eso, pensé que diría algo más interesante

- Venga , vamos a comer

Me fije en la mesa de comedor, era lindo por supuesto, en mi casa el comedor era antiguo tallado en madera, en casa de Soul era realmente muy moderno de vidrio y toda la cosa, me daba miedo romperlo.

- Ordenamos comida japonesa ¿les gusta?- dijo Soul

- Ohhh! Claro que sí, es mis favorita!- respondí entusiasmada

- Por supuesto! te encantan los animes - dijo Hero riendo

- Jejeje igual que a mi hermanito jejej – dijo patty

Mire sorprendida a Soul, no tenía pinta de ser Otaku

- ¿Enserió miras animes?

- Si

No dijo nada más y para mí era suficiente.

Comimos en medio de risas y conversaciones, descubrí muchas cosas sobre la vida de mis vecinos, por ejemplo que sus padres estaban casi siempre de viaje, pero aun así ellos sabían cuidarse solos, ambos me caían muy bien Soul y Patty eran interesantes, al parecer no se quedan en un lugar por mucho tiempo y conocían muchos lugares, que envidia me daban.

- Hey Patty! Qué te parece si quedamos para jugar uno de estos días! - dijo Hero muy entusiasmado

- Jejeje si Hero-kun

- ¿Uhmm no hay nadie con ustedes cierto?- dijo Soul

- Sí, estamos solos- respondí, pero algo me daba mala espina

- Qué tal si hacemos una piyamada?

QUE? Así tan de repente… apenas y nos conocíamos!

- Qué buena idea Soul!- grito Hero entusiasmado

- Si hermanito –dijo Patty

- ¿ A que si?- dijo Soul con una expresión muy chula

- Pe-pero – intente quejarme pero los tres me miraron a la vez, Hero suplicando con su carita de perro, Patty con cara de niña tierna e inocente y Soul sonriendo pícaramente? Esto no trae nada bueno… no te puedes quedar en la casa de alguien que apenas y conoces...

Pero qué diablos!

Ok- suspire

Yehh! Esas es mi hermanita

No puedo negar que una parte de mi quería pasar MUCHO tiempo en esa casa y conocer a sus habitantes, bahh! Conocer a Soul y punto, a quien quiero engañar? Toda mi vida es tan monótona, tal vez ahora si me intereso en alguien más y tal vez cambie… no sé porque pero Soul tiene un aura… como describirlo? parece el chico malo de la pelicula pero a la vez se me hace de lo mas tierno…¿ y ahora que estoy diciendo? muchos animes Maka, me dije a mi misma.

Pero dejando las tonterías de lado, Soul es muy misterioso, tengo el presentimiento de que oculta algo, un secreto, pero tampoco sé que pueda ser. Mejor lo dejo de lado por ahora y simplemente me divierto con mis vecinos.

- Vamos a jugar! A jugar!- dijo Hero

- Play! Play! Play!- Dijo Patty

- Esos dos sí que se complementan- murmure y una gotita estilo anime callo de mi cabeza

- Si verdad, parece que se conocieran de toda la vida – Soul estaba a lado mío viendo como esos dos subían al segundo piso corriendo como locos poseídos

- ¿Nos vas con ellos?- me dijo

- No gracias, a mi esos juegos no se me dan muy bien.

- ¿No te vendrían mal unas clases entonces?

Le mire y el solo se limito a sonreír

- Si, supongo- respondí

Un silencio nos inundo ¿que hago ahora?

- Te gustaría ver mi colección de animes?- dijo Soul en tono despreocupado

- Claro!

- Acompáñame y no te pierdas

Le seguí atreves de las escaleras, donde había un gran pasadizo, asome la cabeza por una de las puertas que estaba abierta, allí estaban los dos jugando como posesos, supuse que era la habitación de Patty, por que tenia decorado de jirafas, que rarita…

Seguía a Soul y me enseño su habitación, era normal tenia afiches de bandas de punk y de rock, tenía una guitarra eléctrica sobre un aparador, la guitarra era hermosa y de color rojo como sus ojos. Más allá tenía una computadora y un buen equipo de sonido.

- Ven aquí y mira esto – me dijo

- Soul llego sus manos a la puerta de un gran armario y cuando lo abrió mis ojos brillaron de envidia.

- Whau- solo dije eso y era poco, jamás había visto semejante colección.

- Son todos CD's de Animes, Ovas y Películas- dijo

Yo estaba muda, nunca tendría tiempo para ver todas juntas

- Tengo desde lo ultimo hasta lo más antiguo, claro son todas originales pero valen la pena

- Y… ¿con que tiempo has visto todo esto?

Me miro con una de esas miradas intensas

- Yo dispongo de mucho tiempo libre Maka, y puedo decirte que ya he visto todo.

Otra vez el chico misterioso. Y él seguía mirándome de aquella forma, fije la vista en otra cosa que no sean sus ojos, sentía que él podía hipnotizarme si lo veía demasiado.

- ehmm- no sabía que decir, me sentía cohibida

Cambio de expresión y suspiro

- No te gustaría ver alguna cosa, digo, esos dos no van a parar de jugar hasta que sus ojos terminen hinchados y parezcan Sharingan's*

Reí ante ese comentario.

- Sí, ¿pero qué?

- Qué tipo de género te gusta?- pregunto

Me ruboricé un poco, era obvio que me gustaba los de romance y esas cosas… solo que estaba segura de que a el no

- no me digas que eres una pervertida y miras… - me miro como examinándome

- Maka chop!- le di con una súper enciclopedia que no se dé donde salió

- AUU! Y eso que fue- se frotaba la cabeza

- No pienses así de mi! – ice cara de puchero

- Ok Ok … pero que quieres mirar?

- No sé, escoge tú… - le dije molesta aun

- Bueno – se dirigió al estante y saco un cd- tal vez te guste esto… has visto Cencoroll*?

- Nop

- Bueno es solo un Ova pero te va a gustar

Suspire, me acomode en su cama y el puso el cd, apago las luces, se sentó a mi lado y comenzó la reproducción.

Me sentía muy rara, nunca había estado así con un chico, de hecho jamás había estado en el cuarto de un chico!, claro Hero no cuenta así que mientras duraba la película, yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo nerviosa que estaba, el apenas y se movía estaba muy concentrado en la pantalla, yo le miraba de vez en cuando, era un tipo chulo, me di cuenta de que también daba la apariencia de estar desinteresado en el mundo en general, en cuanto a su físico, estaba bien desarrollado tal vez fuera al gimnasio o algo, su cabello le quedaba de maravilla y era la combinación perfecta a sus ojos.

- ¿Te ha gustado?- mumuro tiempo despues

- Siiii! Mucho

- que bueno, tienes un buen gusto- dijo riendo

- Claro que sí!- a la película apenas le puse atención, yo solo estuve nerviosa observándole y también algo contenta de estar a su lado.

- ¿y ahora que vemos? Escoge tú.- Me dijo Soul

- Bueno no se – me acerque a al armario lleno de cd's y escogí lo primero que me pareció conocido.

- una película de Naruto, uhmm bueno veamos

Repitió la misma operación de antes y quedamos a obscuras de nuevo, trate de poner atención a la película esta vez, pero solo conseguí soltar algunos bostezos, ¿que hora serian? llegamos a las 7 y nos habiamos pasado casi toda la noche conversando en ese comedor que no tenia idea de que hora eran, sentí que los ojos se me ponían pesados y mis parpados no soportaron mas, caí sobre algo duro pero cómodo y me quede ahí.

Me desperté algo somnolienta, abrí mis ojos y estaba en mi habitación, ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? mire el reloj y eran las 8:30 am del domingo, Hero estaba sentado a mi lado.

- ohh ya despertaste hermanita! Pensé que seguirías durmiendo

- ¿como llegue hasta aquí Hero?

- pues Soul te trajo cargada…

Me ruborice ¿Soul me había cogido en brazos y me trajo hasta aquí? Imposible, ojala solo me hubiera hecho la dormida.

- se estaba burlando, porque decía que no aguantabas nada- Hero me dirigió una mirada siniestra como diciendo "¿Qué hicieron anoche?"

Ese Soul, se merecía un buen Maka chop, pero más rato.

- A si! Papa y mama llamaron y dijeron que ya llegaban

- Ohh! Qué bien.

Me alegraba que llegaran ya, la casa se sentía muy solitaria sin ellos.

- Maka!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Voy a salir con Patty hoy, quede en mostrarle la cuidad- dijo eso y sonrió

- Ok

- Dile a Soul que te haga compañía- murmuro por lo bajo

Le lance una miradita llena de odio

- Ok, ya entendí, anda a desayunar que ya me voy, Bye!- cerró la puerta tras el

No tenía ganas de hacer nada y decidí quedarme encerrada en mi cuarto, solo me limite a darme una ducha relajante, me sentía algo estresada, ansiosa y también nerviosa, fue entonces cuando recordé estar con Soul, se sentía tan bien… basta Maka! Deja de pensar en ese pervertido! Me vestí rápidamente con unos shorts y un polo de tiritas.

¿Pero ahora que se supone que haga para pasar el rato?

Abrí las cortinas de mi habitación y me quede viendo mi hermoso árbol, entonces se me ocurrió algo, desde ahi podira espiarle... si trepara el árbol podría cruzar a la habitación de Soul… a cualquier hora... mucho mejor en la noche y...

Basta ya de pensar en ese tipo! Ashhh, ahora ya no paro de pensar en el, es como si me hubiera hechizado o algo así, a pesar de que apenas le conocí ayer, siento que le conozco la vida entera. ¿Suena muy raro no?

Vi las ramitas de el árbol, a una persona normal no creo que la soportara, pero para mí cruzar sería muy sencillo…

- ¿qué miras Maka? –dijo una voz burlona

Enfoque mi mirada en la casa de al lado, Soul me veía desde su ventana con cara de duda.

- solo quería tomar aire fresco…- murmure

- si claro… ¿no estarías espiando?- puso su sonrisa burlona

- Yo no tengo por qué espiarte!- me gire y decidí irme a tomar mi desayuno, que se cree!, deje a Soul con la palabra en la boca, yo estaba enojada, ¿desde cuándo él tiene poder sobre mi? Además ase unos momentos pretendía meterme a su casa… solo era un pensamiento tonto, no tendría el valor suficiente para hacer eso.

Iba saliendo de mi cuarto cuando escuche el sonido de un carro deteniéndose.

Mama y Papa ya regresaron!, me alegre mucho, sin ellos la casa se sentía vacía.

Quería darles una sorpresa y me escondí tras una pared en el segundo piso que daba con las escaleras, quería saltar hacia ellos para darles una bienvenida, espere a que ellos entraran pero…

Las voces venían de la sala.

- NO PUEDEN LLEVARNOS CON USTEDES!- dijo papá gritando

Sonó una risa siniestra

- Claro que podemos!, tenemos el poder suficiente y sabes que tenemos respaldo del gobierno-

- NO PUEDEN, TENEMOS DERECHOS!- dijo mamá al borde de las lagrimas

- Los fenómenos no tienen derechos, que acaso no sabes eso "mamá"- dijo otra vos burlona

- Irán con nosotros por la fuerza si es necesario, y lo harán ahora.

- NO! Jamás iremos a Shibusen! No, estás loco no pienso ir a ese horrible lugar y nadie de mi familia ira!- dijo papá sofocado

- Entonces será por la fuerza… – volvieron a reír y se escucho entonces los vidrios rompiéndose, ¿¡estaban forcejeando! Papá y mamá ponían resistencia. Pero…¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo? … ¿a dónde nos quieren llevar? … ¿qué es eso de Shibusen?¿Y porque mamá y papá suenan tan asustados?

Mi instinto me dijo que fuera a ver lo que ocurría, pero no podía moverme mi cuerpo estaba en shock por lo que había escuchado y no me respondía.

Me sentía mareada, ¿qué es lo que ocurría? ¿Porque esas personas querían llevarnos? Nosotros no éramos fenómenos, también somos humanos, mamá tenía razón…

- ¿Donde están sus hijos?- dijo la vos siniestra y me estremecí

- n-no te lo di-diremos- era la vos de mamá que se escuchaba débil

-¿Están arriba cierto?... Anda a revisar y trae a los pequeños- dijo el tipo de la voz burlona

Demonios…

Y ahora qué debo hacer, si ellos me capturan… ¿qué hago?… debo huir… pero no puedo, no puedo dejarlos, ¡no puedo ni moverme!

Sentí como unos pasos subían las escaleras…

- La gran mierda…

- las niñas buenas no dicen malas palabras- una voz tranquila susurro en mis oídos, era la voz que menos esperaba oír en esos momentos, el era sin duda mi héroe, Soul.

**.**

_Todos tenemos un secreto._

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Sharingan's: **¿saben a lo que me refiero no? Técnica especial del Clan Uchiha, Naruto.

**Cencoroll: **es una película de animación japonesa de ciencia ficción, que vi recientemente y me quede enganchada *w* realmente muy recomendable.

¿pero que es lo que pasa? ¿waa! por que se los quieren llevar? :K lo descubriran mas adelante, bueno que tal estuvo ehh? Pésimo? Aceptable? Bueno? Díganme en review *w* ahh disculpad por dejarlos en la duda de lo que ocurrirá, pero así mantengo el suspenso ^^ Maka por fin revelara su secreto en el próximo cap, asi que sean pacientes solo unos días mas ;D otra ves muchas gracias por los reviews, son todos lindos pero nadie sabe aun lo que maka es xD bueno ya lo descubriran, espero no decepcionarlas u.u weno ahi va el titulo del proximo cap, pero es demaciado ovio n.n

**.**

**Secreto Revelado – capitulo 3**

_Puede ser que tu mundo sea una mentira._

**_._**

**_._**

¿Me dejas un review?_  
_


	4. Secreto revelado – Cap 3

Adfsadfsda el capitulo que estaban esperando waa!, no hay mucho que decir así que sigan leyendo, nos vemos abajo ;D

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece es del grandioso Atsushi Okubo pero la trama de esta historia es mía._

_

* * *

_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Secreto Revelado – capitulo 3**

**.**

_Todas __**las **__personas decimos tener un secreto, es __**tu**__ secreto no se lo cuentes a nadie, sabes __**que **__podría pasar?_

_**.**  
_

**Soul Pov.**

**.**

Un auto negro había estado estacionado toda la noche de ayer y seguían hoy en la mañana, no me daba buena espina, los sujetos que estaban dentro se veían sospechosos.

Tranquilo Soul tal vez solo es tu imaginación.

Si tal vez lo sea pero mejor estar atento

Gire la vista y vi a Maka mirando por su ventana pensativa, su vista no apuntaba nada en específico, decidí molestarla un poco en la mañana. Tenía la suerte de que las ventanas sean continuas, así podía obsérvala todo el tiempo que quisiera.

No me tomen a mal, no soy un acosador ni nada de eso, simplemente es que no puedo parar de pensar en ella, lo sé, no es nada cool, pero al parecer esa niñita pecho plano flecho el corazón del chico más chulo del mundo Aunque nunca había sentido esto, ¿será acaso ese sentimiento a el que le dicen amor? … Como sea el amor te trae problemas.

- ¿Que miras Maka? – le dije con tono burlón, ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia

- Solo quería tomar aire fresco…- murmuro

- Si claro… ¿no estarías espiando?- sonreí

- Yo no tengo por qué espiarte!- Maka hiso puchero y se dio la vuelta enfadada, quería seguir molestándola, es divertido ver como infla sus cachetes, parece una niña berrinchuda.

Bueno ya no la molestaría, enfoque mi mirada de nuevo en la calle un carro se había estacionado en la casa de Maka, de el bajaron dos personas, debían de ser sus padres, traían maletas con ellos.

Entonces note como del auto negro del que había estado sospechando bajaron dos tipos, uno parecía llevar una sierra eléctrica añadida al cuerpo y el otro parecía un cura, que raro.

Los dos tipos se acercaron a la casa de Maka y entraron intempestivamente.

Sabía que no era nada bueno.

Desde su casa se escucharon algunos gritos, fije mi mirada en la habitación de mi vecina y no estaba a la vista, entonces se escucho ruido como de pelea.

¿Qué mierda está pasando?

Agudice un poco el oído

_- ¿Están arriba cierto?... Anda a revisar y trae a los pequeños- dijo uno de los tipos que entro_

Maka está adentro

En aquel momento se me pasaron tres ideas por la cabeza:

1-. Algo muy raro estaba ocurriendo en la casa de al lado.

2-. Ese tipo subiría al segundo piso donde de seguro estaba Maka.

3-. No podía PERMITIR que le tocara un cabello siquiera.

Salte de mi ventana, me cogí de una rama del árbol de cerezo, me balancea y cruze al otro lado, camine por su habitación, ella no estaba, seguí revisando y la encontré, se encontraba temblando de miedo, agazapada a una pared muy cerca de las escaleras.

- La gran mierda… - murmuro

Me acerque y le murmure al oído

- las niñas buenas no dicen malas palabras- giro y sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo en el que podría haberme perdido

- Soul…

- No hay tiempo Maka- la cogí rápidamente entre mis brazos, corrí en dirección de mi casa y salte, no hiso falta que me sujetara de nada, caí suavemente sobre el piso de mi habitación y me agache todo lo que pude, Maka seguía entre mis brazos conmocionada, pero si yo estaba junto a ella no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, todo aquello lo hice en unos cuantos segundos.

- tsss no hay nadie! – dijo el tipo que subió las escaleras

- después nos encargáramos de ellos, volvamos a Shibusen y llevemos a sus nuevos huéspedes

Maka seguía temblando, pero aun así no la solté espere que el carro se esfumara.

- anda ya paso- murmure, me senté apoyado en la pared

Ella seguía en estado de shock

- que es lo que ocurre… yo… yo no entiendo nada- tartamudeaba, comenzó a llorar

Vi sus ojos entonces, se le veía muy linda aun cuando lloraba

- ven acá – la rodeé con mis brazos y ella se dejo llevar un poco, lloraba desconsoladamente, comenzaba a mojar mi ropa, le di suaves palmaditas a su espalda.

- porque Soul- comenzó a decir- por que se los llevaron… ¿qué hicieron ellos?

- no lo sé, tranquilízate ya paso, ahora hay que pensar que vamos a hacer…

Los minutos pasaban, seguía abrazado a ella, era una sensación maravillosa, nada cool pero nadie nos veía, Maka se recupero lentamente hasta que se soltó de mí.

- Gracias Soul, tú me salvaste, ellos me hubieran encontrado y me hubieran llevado, eres un gran amigo- murmuro pero tenía una mirada sombría

- No hay problema, no podía quedarme a ver cómo te llevaban- le sonreí quería animarla un poco

-Gracias - Esta vez trato de sonreír pero no podía.

- Oye Soul- dijo ella

- ¿qué pasa?

- como es que saltaste desde mi ventana y no paso nada, no te caíste ¿ni siquiera te lastimaste o algo? – me miro con cara de curiosidad

Ella era muy perceptiva, no lo iba a pasar por alto.

- no lo se, supongo que fue la adrenalina y el deseo de que no nos descubrieran – yo sabía que eso era una gran mentira pero espero que se lo crea - ¿deberíamos buscar a tu hermano no? - Le dije

- Cierto Hero!- Abrió sus ojos y di el tema por zanjado

-Voy a llamar a Patty y decirle que vengan rápido

- Buena idea- dijo

Cogí el celular y marque el numero rápidamente, sonó el desesperante timbre de espera.

- Alo ~

- Hola Patty soy Soul, necesito que tu y Hero regresen rápido a la casa, vengan a la nuestra, ¿por cierto donde están?

- pues es un lugar boscoso no muy lejos de la cuidad, que paso Soul?

- Es muy largo de explicar, vengan rápido ¿sí? Y tengan cuidado, no hablen con extraños ¿ok?

- Ok

Corte la llamada, Maka me veía desesperada.

- Están en un bosque o algo así, no está muy lejos, pero están bien.

Ella suspiro aliviada

- Menos mal

Nos quedamos en silencio, Maka se veía pensativa

Pasaron unos minutos muy incómodos, ella parecía debatir en su interior, tal vez asimilando los hechos recientes, a mí también me resultaba raro pero tenía ciertas sospechas sobre quién estaba detrás de todo esto, hablo de repente…

-Soul- me miro a los ojos- eres de confianza?-su vista estaba mareándome un poco, podría perderme en sus hermosos ojos color jade.

- Sí deseas puedes confiar en mí, además -Respondí- tu siempre podrás confiar en un tipo tan cool como yo- le sonreí enseñando mis dientes de tiburón

- lo suponía – sonrió- después de todo me salvaste y mereces saber la verdad

¿La verdad? ¿Cual verdad?, me quede en silencio, quería que siguiera

- veras Soul, este es un secreto e involucra a toda mi familia así que no debes de decírselo a nadie y no sé si me creas después de que te lo cuente… es que es algo inverosímil- se veía nerviosa

-descuida -le dije, me gire en dirección opuesta- yo te creeré, puedes confiar mí, yo confió en ti y si quieres contarme algo, prometo no decirle a nadie que tu no quieras.

- gracias Soul… bueno entonces continuare … mi familia y yo no somos humanos normales … somos personas y podemos hacer todo lo que las demás solo que nos diferenciamos porque …por que somos algo así como personas súper dotadas - me miro pero yo estaba completamente relajado, continuo- no sé el por qué de nuestra condición, mis padres nunca quisieron explicarlo, solo sé que nosotros somos más inteligentes, fuertes, veloces y flexibles que la gente común- ella me miro sonrojada- no es que yo te diga común…

- Sé que no tratas de insinuar eso, continua por favor- le respondí dándole ánimos

- bueno veras, por eso es que destacamos en ciertas áreas, por eso es que me dicen cerebrito, por eso Hero es excelente en los deportes y por eso es que mama y papa han podido crear una fortuna, porque somos diferentes-

-Ser diferente no es malo Maka, créeme sé porque lo digo…

Ella sonrió

- Espero que puedas creer todo lo que te digo…

- Claro que te creo, ya veo por qué un Maka-chop duele tanto- ella rio, aunque lo que me contara Maka sonora algo tonto o fantástico, yo de verdad le creía, porque me he topado con cosas más "sobrenaturales"

- Pero… aun hay mas, veras cada uno de nosotros tenemos algo así como un poder sobrenatural

- uhmm ¿un poder?- eso me llamo la atención

- Bueno lo digo así para que lo comprendas, como por ejemplo, mamá puede leer el pensamiento, papá… bueno papá puede ordenarle a los objetos que se muevan, Hero aun no ha descubierto su poder y yo…

-¿tú qué? ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer?

- en realidad mi poder no es extraordinario… -

- ¿pero cuál es? – sí, quería saber cual era!

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose nos sorprendió a los dos y dimos un salto, Maka comenzó a temblar.

- Hermanito ya estamos en casa! – era la voz de Patty, me relaje automáticamente

- Suban a mi cuarto!- les grite, mire a Maka, se le veía muy inestable parecía que en cualquier momento se podría derrumbar…

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y por ella entraron Hero y Patty, Hero miro a Maka y abrió los ojos al verla.

- que le ocurrió a Maka, Soul? –pregunto preocupado

- en realidad a ella nada, pero le pudo ocurrir algo…

-Que paso Hermanito… cuéntanos por favor- dijo Patty y por primera vez la pude ver algo seria.

Mire a Maka, ella se había hecho un ovillo en mi cama, con la vista perdida en la nada, vi a Hero, sin duda estaba preocupado igual que patty, les conté lo que sucedió, el secuestro de los padres de Maka, como es que también querían ir a por Maka y Hero, y como tuve que rescatarla para que no la atraparan.

Después de aquello Patty me miro con los ojos abiertos y llenos de preocupación, Hero cayó de rodillas al piso con las manos tapándole el rostro, Maka se levanto y le abrazo.

- Anda Hero- dijo Maka- no hay tiempo para llorar… ahora hay que ser fuertes y pensar en un plan para traerlos de vuelta… si?

Ambos se miraron, era un momento muy íntimo y me sentí excluido, aunque era una escena llena de sentimientos.

- Tienes razón hermanita – Hero intento sonreír – dime… te encuentras bien?

- yo sí, gracias a Soul- respondió ella y me volvió a sonreír

- Gracias Soul, no sabes cómo te agradezco que cuidaras a Maka –

- No hay de que, no podía permitir que la tocaran- demasiada información, Maka se sonrojo un poco, pero Hero no dijo nada.

- bueno y ahora que aremos- dijo Hero

- no lo sé – respondió Maka decaída

- hey! –Les dije – saben porque soy un chico tan cool yo y mi hermana, vamos a ayudarlos con lo que necesiten- puse mi mejor sonrisa, y ambos me vieron emocionados

- si! – Dijo Patty- pueden contar con nosotros siempre que lo necesiten

- Gra-gracias chicos – dijo Maka- pero no queremos meterlos en problemas…

- No hay problema, nuestra vida está llena de problemas sabemos enfrentarlos- le dije- además- desviándome un poco del tema - hay que crear un plan y necesitan toda la ayuda posible.

Se quedaron sin habla, ambos me veían sin saber que decir.

- uhmmm para comenzar- les explique- sería mejor que no se quedaran en su casa

- ¿Qué?- Dijo Hero – ¿dónde nos quedaremos entonces?

- no es obvio, ¿para qué están los vecinos? – Me miro extrañado- pues en esta casa claro está, solo que no deberán salir, nadie debe verlos, ellos podrían regresar- Maka se estremeció- y será mejor que piensen que no están ni que han entrado después de aquello

- no queremos incomodarlos- dijo Hero incomodo

- no incomodan, en esta casa hay suficiente espacio – respondió Patty riendo

- es cierto, está el cuarto de huéspedes

- pero… que dirán sus padres… - dijo Maka mirando el piso

- ellos… nada, ni siquiera conocen la casa- Maka me miro extrañada, les explique entonces- es que ellos siempre están de viaje, casi nunca los vemos- otra mentira.

-Ohh- suspiro

- Pero debo de volver por Excalibur!- dijo Hero preocupado

- Excalibur? – pregunte, ¿quién era ese?

- Es nuestra mascota- respondió Hero- es un ave y está en su jaula sin comida ni agua- su cara se deformo poniendo una rara expresión

- Yo iré por el – murmuré

- Déjalo hay… solo va a molestar – dijo Maka con una sonrisa de malicia

- NO Maka! Excalibur es de la familia! Debe permanecer con nosotros- sentencio Hero

- Lo sé, era una broma… de mal gusto- la expresión de Maka cambio entonces.

Me gire en dirección de Patty

- Diles donde es que podrán dormir, también traeré algunas cosas de su casa

- Ok!

Cogí una mochila que tenia por ahí, tendría que traerles ropa, útiles de aseo y esas cosas, tendría que hurgar entre las cosas de Maka… revisar su ropero, cajones y encontrar por ahí sus bragas … AH! Soul si que eres un pervertido y de lo peor! No es hora de pensar en eso… concéntrate! Iba de salida cuando sentí el calor de la mano de Maka sobre la mía

- Soul… - murmuro ella

Me gire en su dirección para verle

- Déjame ir contigo… por favor

- Pero no deberías…- le replique pero me interrumpió

- Déjame por favor- sus ojos me miraban implorantes

Rayos! No podía hacer nada contra eso

Suspire

- Está bien, pero sigue todos mis pasos

- Está bien – sonrió

Cruzamos al otro lado, la puerta de la casa estaba abierta, entramos lentamente y podía sentir como Maka venia tras de mí, me tomo de la mano y yo le correspondí, así entramos los dos juntos.

- Donde esta Excalibur- pregunte

- En el segundo piso… en el cuarto de Hero

Caminamos lentamente por la casa viendo los restos de la pelea, la mesa del comedor estaba partida por la mitad, había vidrios rotos por todas partes, los cuadros caídos y raidos por la mitad, escuche como Maka gemía tratando de no llorar, le di un suave apretón a su manita…

- ven…vamos… ya no mires- murmuré y ella asintió con la cabeza

Subimos las escaleras

-Es por aquí…- deje que Maka me guiara esta vez, entramos a una habitación, era de color celeste y estaba completamente decorada con fotos de una cosa muy rara no sabría decir que era…

- El es Excalibur…

Me gire en dirección donde ella señalaba y vi una extraña ave de pico enorme con un sombrero de copa alto sobre su cabecita… eso si era muy extraño, pero lo más raro era que el cuarto de Hero estuviera cubierto de sus fotos.

-BAKA!

- Oficialmente te saludo- me dijo Maka

- ¿Qué tipo de pájaro es?- pregunte

- No lo sabemos… es un misterio

De mi cabeza bajo una gotita estilo anime. Maka cogió la jaula y el pájaro ese no dejo de chillar.

-Joder! Hace mucho escándalo – replique tapándome los oídos

- Por eso es que solo Hero le soporta… hay cállate Excalibur! - Maka también se puso a gritar

Me acerque a un ropero, saque algo de ropa para Hero y la metí en la mochila

- Vamos por tus cosas – le dije

Salimos de esa "Habitación infernal" y entramos a la de Maka, que parecía la de una princesita porque era toda rosada, a excepción de los posters.

Maka dejo a un lado a Excalibur y comenzó a sacar ropa y meterla en una mochila

- Oye Maka – comencé a decir y dé repente no sabía cómo continuar.

- ¿qué ocurre Soul?

-uhhmm… segura que te sientes bien?- creo que era una pregunta obvia pero necesitaba hacerla

- yo… - comenzó ella- yo… no sé cómo es que debo sentirme… yo se que debo de ser fuerte… pero… no sé si pueda.

Vi su rostro, las lágrimas luchaban por salir de su rostro, pero ella las contenía, se llevo las manos a los ojos y los tallo, intento poner una sonrisa

- Debo ser fuerte por Hero, ahora el está a mi cuidado… - de repente se desplomo sobre el piso

- HEY! Maka!- corrí donde ella y la sujete entre mis brazos, no lloraba pero sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos

- yo- yo… no se... no sé si pueda- dijo tartamudeando

- Cállate de una vez! – le dije en un tono de voz alta y ella me miro confundida- Maka eres una chica fuerte y… no estás sola, te vamos a apoyar, ¿que no lo escuchaste? Estamos con ustedes ahora – le sonreí dándole confianza

- pero no sabes en lo que te podrías estar metiendo…

Seguí sonriendo

Créeme Maka, pensé, yo sé mucho más que tu…

De eso puedes estar muy segura.

**.**

_Puede ser que tu mundo sea una mentira._

_**.**  
_

_

* * *

_

ewe ¿qué tal? ¿Las decepcione? ¿Esperaban algo más sorprendente? ¿Estuvo bien? u.u sabia que no podrían adivinar algo así porque en parte me lo invente, después de mucho ver Teen Titans xD se me quedo la idea de que Maka tuviera "poderes" igual que su familia, el secreto de por qué tienen estos poderes se sabrá después, y no, no es una extraterrestre, adsadfsdf pero todavía queda Soul, AHH! Que es lo que es él? Muchas ya lo adivinaron xD pero igual eso será para el próximo cap.

u.u lo siento si pude decepcionarlas con el secreto, pero sé que nadie lo esperaba =P

Si quieren ver un adelanto pues entren a mi Blog, si! Yo también tengo y lo puse en funcionamiento recientemente por una apuesta xD (que estoy segura ya gane) y también porque me parece buena idea tener un blog.

ht tp :/ / re la to s de un a no che de ve ra no . blo gs po t. co m/

No quiero aburrirlas así que muchas gracias por leer, déjenme un review con sus quejas por demorar y por lo que quieran ^^

que tengan un buen día, bye!


	5. No eres lo que pensaba  Cap 4

Hola a todos allí u.u disculpen si me demore, pero he estado algo ocupada Dx , pensaba subir ayer pero me la pase todo el día tras el televisor y antes de publicar le doy una releidita para arreglar algunos detalles. Creo que todas ya deben de saber lo acontecido en Japón, realmente es horrible, aun que ellos están mejor preparados para los terremotos, el Tsunami fue devastador, así que todos enviémosle fuerzas a Japón! es lo que podemos hacer por ahora, bueno sin distraerlas las dejos con el cap ;D disfrutenlo.

**.**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer**: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo

* * *

**.**

**.**

**No eres lo que pensaba – Capitulo 4**

**.  
**

_¿Qué __**es **__la vida? ¿Por qué estamos __**aquí**__? Todos nos hemos preguntado __**eso**__ en algún momento… _

**.**

**Maka Pov.**

**.  
**

- Que le dijiste queee!- Hero gritaba escandalizado

- Tranquilízate Hero… tenía que decírselo… ellos nos quieren ayudar… además que Soul me salvo sin preguntar nada, el merecía saberlo.

- Pero Maka! Se supone que es un secreto! Nadie debía de enterarse, nadie es de confianza, mamá siempre lo repite!

- lo sé Hero, pero ellos son diferentes, podemos confiar en ellos…

- pero Maka!

Ya estaba harta de Hero así que…

- MAKA – CHOP!- le di para que se callara, quedo desmayado a un lado de la habitación, sino nunca se callaría

- lo hago por nuestro bien- murmure, mas para mí que para Hero.

Los dos estábamos ya instalados en el cuarto de huéspedes, yo dormiría en la cama y Hero en el suelo por supuesto, no había pasado mucho tiempo acababa de volver de traer mis cosas de mi antigua casa, me sentía cansada en verdad, tan estresada y… con mucho miedo e incertidumbre…que se supone que haga ahora? No sabía por dónde comenzar o cual sería el siguiente paso, pero debía de hacer algo si quería a mis padres de vuelta, tal vez debería averiguar que era ese lugar que mencionó _Shibusen.._

Nunca había escuchado hablar de aquel lugar, no sabía que era, pero papa no quería que fuéramos ahí, ¿por qué? ¿Que era ese lugar?

Escuche que alguien toco la puerta

-¿puedo pasar? – era la voz de Soul

- claro- es tu casa pensé

El entro y se sentó junto a mí en la cama.

- oye maka…

- ¿qué ocurre?

- uhmmm estoy seguro, porque pareces ese tipo de personas, que estas matándote por averiguar donde es que están tus padres…

- si, por supuesto!, quiero traerlos lo antes posible, quiero estar con ellos y saber que no les ocurre nada- era la respuesta más obvia

- lose Maka… pero sería mejor que hoy simplemente descansaras…

- No hay tiempo para descansar! Como puedo descansar cuando a mis padres los secuestraron! Soul intenta pensar como yo, debo de encontrarlos lo antes posible!.

Soul me miro con un rostro inescrutable y dijo entonces con una voz seria

- ahora piensa como yo, no crees que han sido ya suficientes emociones para un día? … Pero no me hagas caso si deseas… haz lo que mejor te parezca

Claramente estaba enojado, se levanto se dirigió a la salida y cerró la puerta tras de si

Ashh! Estúpido Soul!, ¿qué le pasa? Yo solo dije lo que pienso en verdad, no debo de descansar debo hallar la forma de encontrar a mis padres.

- creo que Soul tiene razón Maka…

Ahora Hero está en mi contra!

- Hero no te metas, se lo que es mejor para nosotros.

- eso es lo que piensas tu, pero opino igual que Soul, deberías tomártelo con calma… al menos hoy

Uhmmm tal vez tuvieran razón esos dos, pero es que la idea de no hacer nada, era insoportable.

…

- arwwwww está bien pero solo será por hoy- dije furiosa

Estaba conmocionada, todo había sido tan rápido hoy y apenas creía que fuera verdad, y bueno tal vez un descanso para despejar las ideas estuviera bien hoy.

Salí del cuarto y me pare en frente de la puerta de Soul, no llame solo me quede hay parada, la hora de almorzar ya había pasado, pero nadie había cocinado nada, tenía pensado aunque sea freír huevos, no se algo así, para aguantar hasta la cena.

- deja de estar parada ahí y entra de una vez – dijo Soul con su voz gruñona

Me sobresalte un poco, solo un poco y abrí la puerta.

El estaba tendido en su cama boca abajo, parecía dormir, pero estaba despierto, me acerque lentamente y me senté a su lado.

- discúlpame por a verte gritado y no haber considerado lo que decías- le dije con tono de arrepentimiento

No dijo nada, solo gruño una vez y lo interprete como que me disculpaba.

Levanto la cabeza pesadamente hasta que su cuerpo se puso a mi altura y comenzó a mirarme.

Me miraba con esa mirada tan intensa

No pude evitar perderme en sus ojos, me sentía nerviosa pero aun así quería seguir mirándolos.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos así?, no lose pudo haber sido minutos horas solo sé que me había atrapado con su mirada, Soul giro su cabeza en otra dirección y yo salí de mi ensueño, el parecía enojado y molesto

- ven – me dijo tomándome de la mano- vallamos a tomar algo de aire fresco.

Salimos de su habitación, bajamos las escaleras y llegamos a su patio, nos sentamos en el pasto, aunque hiciera calor el viento soplaba fuerte y empezó a mover mi cabello.

Estuvimos un largo rato en silencio, pero aun así no era incomodo.

- oie maka – comenzó Soul con una voz algo monótona

- dime.

- una pregunta, no es que me interese mucho pero…¿alguna vez has tenido novio?

No pude evitar sonrojarme, porque preguntaba eso, ¿a él que le importa?

-no

- ¿y porque no? – seguía insistiendo

- no lo sé y tampoco me interesa tenerlo- bufe molesta

-debe ser porque eres una tabla de planchar…

Demonios, maldito Soul.

- MAKA-CHOP!

Soul quedo desmayado a un lado desangrándose, me levante enojada

- si eso era todo lo que querías decir, me voy, tengo hambre y voy a preparar algo

- auchh, es cierto tienen que comer – dijo Soul sobándose la cabeza

- no digas eso como si tu no tuvieras que.

No me respondió y yo fui en dirección de la cocina

Cuando llegue hay me puse a rebuscar entre los estantes, no había nada, abrí la refrigeradora y estaba vacía.

- no hay nada, recuerda que acabamos de llegar a apenas – dijo Soul

Cierto.

-si quieres comer ordena algo que yo pago.

Suspire.

Ordenamos comida China, aunque en el comedor solo comimos yo y Hero, le subí algo de comida a Soul, que estaba en su cuarto, me dijo que no tenía mucha hambre. Lo mismo respondió Patty, aun así se los deje, tal vez mas rato tuvieran algo de apetito.

La tarde paso monótona ni Soul ni Patty salieron de su habitación y yo me quede con Hero y Excalibur, tratando de pasar la tarde, aun me sentía un poco triste y sabia que Hero estaba igual, ya no sonríe y me haces bromas pesadas, hasta parece más maduro, es que todo paso tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta, mis padres no están y somos solo yo y Hero ahora, pero he de encontrarlos, sea como sea.

Tocaron la puerta nuevamente

- Hehe mi hermanito dice que bajen a cenar- dijo Patty sonriente

- ok ya vamos.- Me di cuenta de que eran las 7 pero no tenía ganas de bajar, aun así lo hice.

Cenamos sin hablar viéndonos las caras en un silencio incomodo, como dije ganas no tenia, solo quería dormir ahora y despertar temprano mañana para empezar con mi investigación.

- gracias por la comida- murmure levantándome de la mesa – buenas noches.

Con paso lento me arrastre por las escaleras entrando a mi habitación, me desvestí y me puse el piyama, que era un short y un polo de tiritas, los dos rosados, me metí en la cama dispuesta a dormir, no tenía ganas de nada.

…

Un poco sofocada desperté más tarde, me fije en la hora y eran la 1:00 am ciertamente hacía mucho calor, me levante lentamente con cuidado de no pisar a Hero que estaba en el suelo sobre un saco de dormir, aghh estaba babeando!, que asco. Me acerque a la ventana y la abrí, una brisa de verano me recibió, era deliciosa aquella sensación.

Me sobresalte un poco por que escuche ruidos viniendo de abajo, salí del cuarto y me apoye en las escaleras, había una luz prendida y alguien en la cocina. No sé quién era y tampoco quería ver, así que no le di importancia y volví a la cama.

…

-uhmmmm quiero papas fritas con queso por favor- dijo Hero murmurando era típico de el

- levántate bello durmiente ya es de día- le dije y no me hiso caso

- no en el trasero no, hay duele –

- pero qué demonios estas soñando, LEVANTANTE HERO! - Le grite en la orejas

- UNA BOMBA CUBRANSE!- se levanto de un salto y luego se cubrió la cabeza con sus brazos

- eres un idiota, anda ya cámbiate- sin duda Hero es muy raro, mucho más que yo, no sabemos de qué lado de la familia salió.

- ¡waa! ¡Que pasa maka!- dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos

- ya es de día y hoy debes ayudarme a encontrar pistas sobre quienes tienen a papa y mama.

- está bien… ¡pero no tienes que ser tan bruta!

-Maka –chop! No insultes a tu hermana.

Sin duda este es un cariño que solo hermano y hermana pueden tener.

Le obligue a desayunar rápido y el desgraciado me mando alimentar a Excalibur, como odiaba esa bestia emplumada, después de aquello tome prestada la computadora de Patty para entrar a internet a averiguar el paradero de Shibusen donde estarían mis padres, puse el buscador y a los segundos aparecieron algunas páginas, la que me intereso fue la primera, decía algo sobre una institución así que le di click para entrar

Me recibió una página de aspecto serio, de colores blancos y celestes, al parecer decía que Shibusen era un hospital, ¿Qué hacían mis padres en un hospital? Anote la dirección en una hoja de papel, el tal lugar quedaba en Death City, Japón.

Al menos tenía una pista, aun que no era seguro que estuvieran ahí era algo, seguí buscando en otras páginas, pero todas mencionaban cosas distintas, algunos eran foros de discusión, así que las ignore y centre mi atención en la dirección que tenia.

Japón.

¿Cómo se supone que llegaría hasta allí?

Tenía mi pasaporte al igual que Hero, pero no teníamos dinero, todo el dinero de nuestros padres estaban en el banco y con lo que yo tenía ahorrado jamás me alcanzaría para dos pasajes a Japón.

Suspire un poco cansada, a Hero le deje de tarea comunicarse con nuestros familiares, los abuelos, hasta con tía Mary pero sé que es difícil hablar con ellos, no somos muy cercanos, Hero debía contarles del secuestro y decirles que nos ayudaran, espero que tenga más éxito que yo con mi investigación.

- Maka no he podido hablar con nadie por más que lo he intentado, es como si ellos hubieran desaparecido.- me dijo Hero más tarde

Desaparecido…

Tal vez, por una horrible coincidencia a ellos también los hayan secuestrado.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Porque están secuestrando a todos? Ellos también nos quieren a nosotros, así que…

También estamos en peligro

Hero y yo

¿Es acaso porque somos diferentes?

Especiales…

_Era de noche y no podía dormir, llovía muy fuerte y los arboles bailaban en mi ventana, dándole golpes de vez en cuando, formas espectrales se formaban y las podía ver claramente cada vez que un trueno estallaba, solo tenía 8 años así que me levante rápido de mi cama y corrí a la habitación de mis padres, estaba sudando en frio le tenía miedo a los monstruos de detrás de mi ventana, no quería que me llevaran con ellos._

_Abrí la puerta de la habitación de mamá y papá y corriendo me trepe a su cama, le di unos empujoncitos a papá para que despertara y me hiciera espacio con ellos para poder dormir._

_- papi… papi… despierta papi- le jalaba de su piyama hasta que finalmente el despertó_

_- que ocurre makita? Dijo frotándose los ojos para lograr verme mejor_

_- papi déjame dormir contigo y con mami hoy, los monstruos no me dejan dormir- después de decir aquello me puse a sollozar, pero papa no decía nada, se quedo muy quieto mirándome_

_¿Por qué me miraba?_

_- kami… despierta- era él quien ahora sacudía a mamá para que despertara_

_- ¿qué ocurre? ¿Porque me levantas?_

_- observa a maka_

_- ¿qué? – mami también me miro y se llevo las manos a la boca para no gritar_

_- ¿qué ocurre? ¿Porque me miran así?- levante mis manitos para verlas y yo también me quede tensa, eran transparentes, las podía ver pero también podía ver a través de ellas, era como si yo fuera un fantasma…_

_Un fantasma…_

_Di un grito desesperada, ¿porque mi cuerpo había desaparecido?, ¿porque no tenía color?, ¿porque me sentía tan ligera? _

_- ¿qué me ocurre?_

_-tranquila Maka- trato de tranquilizarme mama – mira tú pecho_

_Incline mi cabeza un poco e incluso con solo tener 8 años sabia que lo que podía ver era mi alma. Mi alma brillaba y tenía el aspecto de mi cabecita pero también tenía algo que se asemejaba a dos alas._

_- Kami …crees que están despertando los poderes en ella?_

_- sí, eso es_

_- pero entonces… su cuerpo… ¿dónde está?_

_Se miraron y a la vez los dos se levantaron de la cama_

_- Síguenos hijita- seguí a papá que me tendió su mano, pude tomarla su mano estaba caliente, si podía tomarla significaba que no era un fantasma_

_Caminamos todos juntos hasta mi habitación, cuando entramos en ella pude observar que sobre mi cama, estaba yo._

Cuando era pequeña papa me explico que éramos especiales, teníamos más poder, fuerza, resistencia e inteligencia que los demás y que también cada uno de nosotros teníamos un poder que nos diferenciaba.

El mío era separar mi cuerpo de mi alma, al separarlos mi alma tomaba una forma corpórea translucida que me daba el aspecto de fantasma, pero no solo eso, también podía sentir las almas de los demás y podía detectar en qué lugar estaban.

En parte mi poder era algo especial, pues podía hacer muchas más cosas que solo leer mentes, podía flotar en el aire, atravesar cosas y también cogerlas si es que quería, pero no podía dejar mucho tiempo mi cuerpo si mi alma, si lo hacía podía caer enferma o darme un coma, quien sabe, así que era peligroso usarlo.

Éramos especiales…

Tal vez nos busquen por eso

Los días siguientes me dedique a buscar más información en internet, pero no encontraba nada nuevo, buscaba formas de coger el dinero de mis padres para comprar boletos de avión a Tokio, pero no había manera si no conocíamos la clave, solo así se pueden hacer los retiros, me sentía frustrada, no podía hacer nada más que esconderme.

En las noches no podía dormir y daba vueltas en mi cama escuchando los sonoros ronquidos de Hero y de Excalibur, si! esa bestia emplumada también roncaba, escuchaba sonidos provenientes de la cocina pero nunca me acerque a ver quién era; lo más probable es que fuera Soul, con quien apenas y hablaba, parecía que estaba enojado conmigo y cada vez que me veía, él se iba inventando escusas, eso también era frustrante. ¿Porque huía de mi? me evitaba, Soul después de todo es un chico misterioso, aveces actúa muy raramente por ejemplo, cuando él me rescato no le seguí preguntando mas pero el salto de mi cuarto hasta el suyo sin siquiera agarrarse de algo… ¡eso no es posible!… si para mí, pero para alguien normal no, a menos que Soul sea gimnasta y no me haya dicho. Como sea si es un extraterrestre o no eso no me importa ahora.

Esta noche se cumplía una semana del secuestro de mis padres.

Y mañana era mi cumpleaños

No pude dormir y me levante a las 3 de la madrugada, salí de la habitación para ir a la cocina a tomar un poco de leche, pero nuevamente escuche ruidos. Debía de ser Soul. Esta vez quise ir a ver qué hacía, pero decidí ir en mi forma "fantasmal" así que me recosté en mi cama y con todas mis fuerzas hice una imagen mental de mi, pero solo como alma, funciono, deje mi cuerpo y baje las escaleras, lo bueno de mi poder es que te puedes mover sigilosamente, no haces ruido y nadie sabe que lo espías, pero debía de ser rápida no más de 5 minutos, ese era mi limite.

Baje poco a poco, doble la esquina colindante con la cocina y lo vi, parado enfrente del refrigerador bebiendo algo, me acerque un poco mas pero fue mala idea.

El voltio y pude ver su rostro

Manchado de sangre, brillante sangre roja…

El también me miro, con los ojos redondos como platos, no sé si porque lo descubrí o porque pensó que era un fantasma.

Yo le había contado toda la verdad a Soul, pero el no a mí.

El era un vampiro.

**.**

_Pero lo cierto es que es un misterio._

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bueno ya esta, bastantes adivinaron el secreto de Soul, aunque si era bien obvio xD o si respondiendo una pregunta!

_**Mary Eruka Evans: **si había escuchado antes de los viajes astrales =O solo que no pensé en aquello cuando escribía xD, pues leí que hacer un viaje astral es muy difícil y solo si llegas a cierto estado mental cuando duermes, muy pocas personas lo pueden lograr porque es casi también espontaneo D: me gustaría poder hacerlo, pero para Maka no es así, ella lo puede hacer cuando desee, valla suertuda verdad ¬¬ *pone su cara de envidia*  
_

Muchas gracias por los reviews! es tan lindo recibir uno x'3 te alientan a seguir escribiendo, porque si no sabes que tendrás una orda de chicas tras de ti si no actualizas xD no encerio muchísimas gracias a quienes siguen este fic ;-;

Ni se olviden que si quieren ver adelante pueden pasar por mi blog ;D

ht tp : / /re la to s de u na no che de ve ra no . blo gs pot .co m

no se olviden de comentar Ü

Sin más que decir me despido chicas otra vez muchas gracias ^^

Cuídense, bye!


	6. Cumpleaños de escape  Cap 5

_Hola! Que tal están? xD bueno yo sigo muy ocupada u.u y realmente es molesto porque me gustaría actualizar más seguido y escribir mas afsdadsf estúpida prueba ¬¬, bueno dejando eso de lado ya está Soul Eater 84 en español! Sufrí mucho traduciéndolo pero valió la pena y apenas entre hoy busque en español en (submanga) es una página donde se puede ver y descargar manga ^^_

_Otra cosa más la idea de vampiro de Soul (no será una vampiro muy común, abajo se explica mas) no es mía en realidad le pertenece a un anime que se llama Bakemonogatari. Eso es todo ojala les guste!_

**_._**

_**.**  
_

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**Cumpleaños de escape – Capitulo 5**

**.  
**

_Puede ocurrir en __**un**__ segundo, es un giro __**del**__ destino, ¿__**será**__ posible?_

_**.**  
_

**Soul Pov.**

**.  
**

Maldita adicción por la sangre, incluso antes de dormir tenía que probar un poco, era casi un vicio y no había forma de deshacerme de él.

Debía hacerlo a escondidas, ya que si Maka o Hero lo descubren se asustarían de mí y mi condición.

Como todas las noches baje a dar unos sorbitos de sangre, por ser verano la tomaba fría así era más refrescante cuando bajaba por mi garganta seca.

Llegue abajo sin hacer mucho ruido, podía escuchar los ronquidos de Hero hasta aquí, me acerque al refrigerador metí mi mano, yo mismo acondicione un fondo falso donde escondía mis reservas de sangre, era sangre humana por supuesto, pero esta sangre era comprada, cuando tú mismo la recoges del cuello de un indefenso humano, la sangre sale caliente, borboteante pasa por tu boca y aligera tu malestar.

No quería seguir pensando en aquella sensación, ya que solo producía que mis afilados dientes crecieran, así que cogí la pequeña botella donde la almacenaba, la destape y di unos sorbos de aquello que era tan delicioso para mí.

Tuve un mal presentimiento, como si alguien me observara pero mis sentidos no me decían nada, era muy raro así que me gire.

Y lo que vi, era lo que menos esperaba.

Un espectro me miraba, un espectro con la forma y rostro de Maka.

Quería gritar pero no lo hice.

Ella me observaba sorprendida y enfadada, pero no vi rastro de miedo en sus ojos.

¿Pero qué digo? Si miedo debo sentir yo que veo fantasmas.

- Maka … - susurre

- No puedo creer que me hallas mentido- hablo como si por dentro estuviera dolida

- ¿Qué?… ¿pe- pero si tu eres un fantasma?- dije completamente confundido

- yo no soy un fantasma! Y tú eres un vampiro!

- Maka yo no soy un vampiro… bueno si lo soy, pero solo semi vampiro…además tu dijiste que tenias un poder, pero eres un fantasma!

- no soy un fantasma, este es mi poder- dijo casi llorando- aun así yo te conté sobre mi y tu no me contaste tu secreto

- ¿qué? Espera… tiempo, tiempo, tiempo, no saques conclusiones apresuradas

- no me contaste Soul.

-¿escúchame primero si?, si no te dije nada es porque no quería asustarte

- ¿asustarme? ¿Cómo podría asustarme?

- si lo hubieras sabido no te hubieras quedado aquí, y probablemente te hubiesen atrapado a ti y a tu hermano!

- ¿por qué no quedria quedarme aquí?

- ¿te quedarías en una casa con dos vampiros? ¿No crees que cualquiera huiría?

Lo pensó por un momento y supe que tenía razón

- aun así lo hubiera entendido – murmuro

- ¿y ahora no tienes miedo de mi?- le murmure preocupado

- solo estoy sorprendida, miedo no, porque no creo que me hagas daño, sino ya estaría desangrada por algún lugar de la casa.

Me reí de su comentario.

- y tu explícame, que es eso ¿por qué estas así… así de transparente?

- ya te lo dije, este es mi poder y no soy un fantasma por centésima vez, esta es la forma que adopta mi alma cuando no está conectada a mi cuerpo

- ¿puedes desconectar tu alma de tu cuerpo?

- si - murmuro

Hubo un momento incomodo después de su tímida respuesta, aproveche para limpiarme el rostro que seguro estaba manchado de sangre, apuesto que la asuste aunque alla dicho que no, esta no era la forma de la que yo quería decirle sobre mi condición, rayos ¿que estará pensando sobre mi?

- me voy a la cama- susurro despidiéndose

-No! Espera déjame que te explique mejor!

Me miro examinándome, pero siguió caminando, ahora ella me odia, maldición

- Maka por favor –le implore – hay cosas que debes saber sobre mi

Se paro en las escaleras y volvió a voltear

-espera un momento, ahora regreso.

- O- ok –respondí

Ella continúo subiendo y yo me acomode en una silla que tenia por ahí, ¿debía de contarle toda la verdad? ¿Todo lo que yo sabía? Si bueno eso la enfadaría más, pero creo que se merece saber la verdad. Me puse algo tenso, estos últimos días la estuve esquivando a propósito, no quería que me viera a los ojos, siempre lo hace y ¡maldición! a mí también me encanta perderme en sus hermosos ojos verdes, pero sé que ella no lo hace por los mismos motivos que yo.

Subí la vista a las escaleras, ella bajaba esta vez con su cuerpo, pero se tambaleaba, se sostenía del pasamano, me levante y fui en su ayuda, pase un brazo por su cintura y ella paso un brazo por mi cuello.

Decidí llevarla hasta la sala, donde le ayude a recostarse sobre un sofá.

- ¿Maka que te ocurre? ¿Por qué pareces tan débil?

- es que… no es bueno dejar tu cuerpo sin tu alma- respondió agitada- es como si muriera, y podría morir si paso mucho tiempo fuera…esta vez llegue a mi limite.

- valla – suspire, su poder podría matarla

- no querías contarme algo

- sí, bien yo no estoy seguro por dónde empezar

- ¿Qué es eso de que eres semi vampiro? -Pregunto ella

- bien yo, yo fui un vampiro en algún momento, pero transferí parte de mi poder a otra persona, por qué ser vampiro era realmente jodido, tenía mucha sed a todas horas y cada vez que veía un rayo de sol me sentía más débil.

- ¿puedes caminar por el sol?

- pues ahora sí, y descuida yo no brillo- comencé a reír y ella bufo – cuando eres un vampiro puro pues la luz del sol resulta irritante, por eso se dice que somos criaturas de la noche, pero yo me veía a mi mismo como un monstruo y eso es él algo que no quiero ser.

- ¿matabas a humanos? – murmuro moviéndose incomoda

- no era necesaria matarlos, solo necesitaba calmar mi sed

Ella se estremeció un poco y volvió a preguntar.

- ¿y a quien le transferiste tus poderes?

- ¿no es algo muy obvio?

- Patty –susurro

- sí, ella misma

- ¿pero por que alguien desea ser vampiro?

- ella no tenía más opciones

- inmortalidad- dijo ella

-no diría exactamente eso Maka

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero entonces por qué?

- veras – murmure, ahora no tenia marcha atrás, debía decirle todo lo que sabía a Maka – en este mundo hay gente buena y gente mala, eso ya lo debes saber, pero dentro de esa gente mala, había una sobre todo, que era detestable.

Maka me miro asustada.

- hace mucho tiempo había un hombre que se hacía llamar Shinigami-sama, el se creía superior a los otros y quería crear nuevos seres, su retorcida mente no tuvo mejor idea que crear un lugar, un hospital, donde captaría gente y llevaría a cabo sus experimentos, estoy seguro de que sabes cómo se llama ese lugar - le susurre

Se llevo las manos a la boca y susurro –Shibusen…

- exacto, Shibusen, ese lugar existe desde mucho y tiene la apariencia de un hospital pero no es nada más que un laboratorio para llevar acaba sus experimentos- ahora el que se estremeció fui yo – en ese lugar yo estuve un tiempo, aquella vez ellos querían crear criaturas mitológicas, y así fue que ellos me convirtieron en esto.

- es horrible -murmuro

- sí, pero aun hay mas Maka… en ese lugar conocí a una chica llama Liz, ella tenía una hermana pequeña llamada Patty, me dijo que escucho a uno de ellos diciendo que en su hermana pequeña probarían algo nuevo, que podría matarla si no resultaba, Liz sabía que yo era un vampiro y me pidió por favor que transformara a su hermana así ya no la tocarían y entonces yo le transferí parte de mi sangre.

Maka estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, sabía que la asustaría escuchar esto, para mi esos eran los recuerdos más horribles y escalofriantes que podía tener.

- pero Maka esto no es lo que a ti te debe interesar, te voy a contar como es que tu familia llego a tener esos poderes

-¿tu- tu sabes cómo?

- sí, lose… porque yo lo vi

- ¿qué es lo que viste Soul?- dijo alguien bostezando

Maka y yo volteamos a la vez y vimos a Hero bajando de las escaleras

- ehhh… pues yo… - no sabía si continuar

- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Porque no duermes?- pregunto Maka irritada

-¿cómo puedo dormir si ustedes dos están haciendo tanto ruido? Ehh por cierto… ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos, SOLOS y a estas HORAS? – nos miraba a mí y luego a Maka

Ambos nos sonrojamos, esto era increíble hace unos segundos ambos temblábamos de miedo, luego este idiota llega y el ambiente es completamente diferente, pero qué demonios estará pensando.

- No me digas Soul… que le estabas dando tu regalo de cumpleaños a Maka ehh?- se rio burlón- recuerda que es mi hermana Soul, si quieres algo, primero consúltame cuñadito~

Pero qué demonios.

- idiota – respondimos los dos sonrojados

- prometo contártelo más tarde Maka, después de que se valla el tarado de tu hermano- Maka me miro suplicante pero lo comprendió.

- ¿pero qué cosa me ocultan?- pregunto Hero rascándose la cabeza

- algo que después te contare- le dijo maka- y si no te vas ahora a dormir destruiré tu cabeza a golpes… ¿entendiste Hero?- a cualquiera le daría miedo la cara que puso después.

- ya voy, ya voy… pero tú también ven

- yo me quedare con Soul un rato

- no hagan cosas pervertidas~~~

- si serás – Maka salto y tuve que detenerla para que no asesinara a su hermano

- tranquila, tranquila sabes que es un tarado- trate de tranquilisarla

- lose pero me saca de mis casillas.

- relájate Maka

Poco a poco se fue calmando y suspiro cansada

- Oye Soul, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes – me dijo, aun estaba en mis brazos

- prometí que lo haría – le cogí la mano y la guie a un sofá, la senté a mi lado, ella se acomodo y aun cogidos de la mano comencé, no quería contar esto porque recordarlo hace que vuelva a sentirlo.

_Era un lugar muy frio, yo estaba temblando pero mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo, tenía frio y calor a la vez porque estaba muriendo…_

_Abrí mis ojos y no estaba en casa, me encontraba en una camilla de hospital, alguien me había traído, no sé quien fui ni por qué lo izo pero yo solo deseaba que parara, estaba sufriendo, el dolor era intenso, mi cabeza reventaría en cualquier momento, intente mover mis manos pero no las sentía, lo único que tenía claro es que moriría en cualquier momento así que espere la muerte._

_Mis ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse, pero lo último que alcancé a ver fue a un hombre de bata, sonriendo y girando una tuerca que tenía en la cabeza, al cerrar los ojos pensé en dejarme llevar y dejar que la muerte se llevar mi dolor, pero cuando pensé que ya no podía ser peor sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo y el sufrimiento, el dolor…_

_Todo se incremento, al doble, al triple y más, mas, más, cada segundo era mucho peor que el otro..._

_¿Pero por qué? Intente gritar pero mi voz… eso ya no existía, intente moverme, huir… pero no podía, si alguna vez tuve brazos no lo recordaba, mi cabeza ya había estallado una vez dos veces tres veces y lo seguía haciendo._

_Era más que solo dolor, es indescriptible con palabras, solo quería que se detuviera, solo quería que parara, que me mataran de una vez por todas… pero no se detuvo continuo hasta que me consumió por completo._

_Cuando recupere la conciencia nuevamente, ya no estaba en aquel lugar con aquella camilla, ahora me encontraba en un lugar que se asemejaba mas a una celda, me encontraba tirado al extremo de una pared, sudando y temblando, el dolor ya no estaba, pero sin embargo ya no me sentía yo, me sentía diferente pero sobre todo_

_Tenía mucha sed…_

_Sentí alguien moviéndose y cerca mío, así que rápidamente levante la cabeza y me puse en guardia._

_Era una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, me miraba aterrorizada_

_Yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que ella olía para mí, me volvía loco tenía que tomar su sangre._

_Pero no podía hacer eso, es mas ¿Qué es lo que estoy pensado? ¿Yo beber sangre?_

_Me levante y trate de acercarme a la chica, pero ella ahogo un grito y salto de donde estaba sentada_

_- NO TE ME ACERQUES MALDITO VAMPIRO!- chillo aterrorizada_

_¿Qué es lo que había dicho? ¿Yo un vampiro? Eso era imposible _

_Mire mis manos y la vi como antes, pero entonces que es lo que ella decía_

_- yo… yo no soy un vampiro soy un humano como tu_

_- no, no lo eres, aléjate de mi _

_Solo trataba de ser amable con ella pero nada resultaba y mi sed, mi sed seguía creciendo_

_- valla, valla ¿es que acaso aun no as cenado? – pregunto alguien, me gire para verle me hablaba el mismo hombre, el que recordaba, el de la tuerca en la cabeza._

_- ¿Qué es lo que me hiciste?- pregunte_

_- nada, simplemente te salve de morir, acaso ¿No lo agradecerás? – Dijo elevando las manos- te salve lo sabes ibas a morir, pero a cambio te di la inmortalidad…_

_Entonces era cierto… yo era un monstruo_

_Lleve mis manos a mi cabeza, no podía ser posible… y aquella chica ¿ella era mi cena? qué demonios, yo no sería un monstruo _

_Me negué a matar a alguien, así que como fui muy rebelde, ellos me castigaron _

_Todos los días era tortura tras tortura, hacían pruebas en mi y seguía sufriendo nunca acababa y yo estaba cada vez más débil._

_Aquella chica comenzó a confiar en mí, porque sabía que no quería matarla, me dijo que su nombre era Liz y que tenía una hermana pequeña que se llamaba Patty. Con ella me la pasaba hablando y nos hicimos amigos._

_Estaba al borde de morir, si es que era posible morir como vampiro, la sed me consumía y mi cordura se estaba perdiendo, habían pasado nada más 5 días pero para mí era todo una eternidad._

_Aquel día de camino a mi sesión diaria de torturas y pruebas, pase por un corredor por el que nunca pasee, y pude ver personas, pero aun así eran diferentes, ellas también eran sometidas a pruebas como yo pero definitivamente no eran como yo, sabía que eran humanos porque solo de verlos tenía mucha sed._

_El tipo que iba a mi lado se dio cuenta de que las estaba mirando y me conto que ellos aun eran humanos pero eran superiores a otros, eran más fuertes, más inteligentes mas de todo y no solo eso también tenían poderes. _

_Cuando volví a mi celda nuevamente más tarde Liz no estaba sola, había una niña más pequeña que ella y estaba dormida en su regazo, Liz me conto lo que pensaban hacer con ella y me pidió por favor que yo la convirtiera, no supe qué hacer a tanta insistencia nunca había mordido a nadie, pero lo intente, mordí mi mano y de ella salió una sangre de color negra y con todo el autocontrol que me quedaba le morid la muñeca a Patty, pero envés de tomar su sangre le transferí la mia, aun asi no pude resistirlo más y termine mordiéndola, sentí como su sangre entraba caliente por mi boca era deliciosa, seguía atreves de mi garganta, sentí como __**yo **__despertaba nuevamente, tenia poder, era fuerte, mas sin embargo la pequeña Patty se removía de dolor, el mismo que yo había sufrido ella misma lo sentía. Me sentí culpable así que le prometí a Liz que cuidaría de ella, aquella noche planeaba escapar de aquel lugar, era fuerte y podría hacerlo, me llevaría a Patty y a Liz mis dos buenas amigas y escaparíamos de esa locura._

_Por la noche rompí fácilmente mis celdas y escape, cargaba a Patty que estaba inconsciente, y Liz venia tras de mí, cuando estuvimos a punto de salir unos guardias nos encontraron, corrimos pero solo escape yo, a Liz la atraparon unos hombres pero no parecían de Shibusen, en su espalda tenían otro emblema, el de una __**araña**__.la subieron a un auto y desaparecieron, corrí tras ella pero su rastro se perdió, además debía seguir huyendo por que los guardias de Shibusen me perseguían, así que escape con Patty._

A mi lado sentí la rápida respiración de Maka, agitada, asustada. Ella me miraba con la pena reflejada en sus ojos, sin duda no quería contarle esto pues no quería que sintiera pena de mi.

- Maka deja de temblar, todo lo que te conté ya paso, y tu nunca tendrás que ver algo así tranquilla

- no puedes pedirme eso Soul, lo que te hicieron es horrible- comenzó a sollozar, rayos no quería que llorara a causa mía- y no solo te hicieron daño a ti, también a todas esas personas… lo que yo no puedo creer es que yo también sea resultado de esos experimentos… no me explico cómo es que mis padres escaparon de ahí, ellos de seguro sufrieron así y lo peor de todo es que ahora están ahí nuevamente.

Rompió en el llanto, se veía tan frágil, tal vez allá sido mala idea contarle esto, la atraje a mi pecho y deje que llorara, lloro sobre mi camiseta y se acurruco en mi pecho, deje que lo hiciera, pasamos así mucho tiempo… quería que siguiera acurrucada sobre mí.

- So- soul… una pregunta

- dime

Levanto su carita y me miro a los ojos

- hace cuento tiempo ocurrió esto

Demonios no quería responderle pero supuse que debía, no la mire y respondí

- no creas que ha pasado mucho, todo eso paso cuando tenía la edad de Hero, ahora tengo 19

- ¿puedes cumplir años?- me miro confundida

-¿es que no recuerdas que te dije que era semi vampiro?, no tengo todos los poderes de uno completo, soy fuerte, rápido y puedo envejecer pero te diré algo- la mire a los ojos- mi cuerpo se regenera rápido, hazme una herida y me curare, no es necesario que beba sangre a cada rato, pero se me hizo una adicción – le sonreí torcidamente como yo solía hacer – patty al contrario que yo, toma sangre una vez a la semana, fundamentalmente la tomamos para mantener nuestros sentidos despiertos… neee Maka… - comencé más serio

- ¿qué cosa?

- Te prometo, no... Te juro que encontraremos a tus padres y los sacaremos de Shibusen- quería que supiera que no estaba sola

- gracias Soul – esta vez si me sonrió, y yo cumpliría mi promesa

…

- oye y cambiando de tema… - demonios me puse nervioso

- ¿qué pasa Soul?

- Hero menciono algo sobre tu cumpleaños- me sentí un poco incomodo pero sacaría provecho de esta situación.

Automáticamente se sonrojo, que tierna era.

- Si… es hoy

- uhmm no me lo habías dicho… chica mala no tengo un regalo para ti- me burle

- eso no es importante Soul – estaba rojita como tomate

- me pregunto... si te podría gustar esto- sabía que tenía que hacerlo, sabía que era el momento preciso, era algo que yo estaba deseando desde que la tuve tan cerca.

Quería besarla…

Me acerque a ella conteniendo la respiración, no quería asustarla, sus ojos me miraban dudosos, pero entonces ella los cerro y sabia que me dejaría hacerlo. Me daba su permiso.

Su regalo de cumpleaños también sería el mío

Tan cerca

Cerca…

…

- DEMONIOS! Hermanito vámonos, tenemos que irnos –Patty gritaba desde las escaleras

Me quede estático y me gire, ¿que todos tenían algo contra mí ?Maka también lo izo separándose de mi

-¡¿Qué RAYOS ocurre Patty?- grite enfadado

- han venido de nuevo! Los de Shibusen, regresaron a buscarnos! Vinieron por nosotros

Me levante del sofá y abrí una de las ventas más próximas a mí, maldición estaban en la casa de Maka haciendo alboroto, pronto sentirían nuestra presencia y vendrían por nosotros…

¡En que jodido momento se le ocurre aparecer!, esta no se las pienso perdonar…

- Patty recoge las cosas y mételas al auto, Maka coge tus cosas, las de Hero y vallan con Patty, es hora de irnos…

- ¿irnos a donde?- pregunto Maka histérica

- pues a Japón ¿Dónde más?

**.**

_Tu vida cambiara muy rápido _

_** .**_

_**

* * *

**_

¿ewe y qué tal? xD aclaremos algo primero:

Soul es semi vampiro.

Todavía pose algunos poderes.

Por eso es que puede salir a la luz del sol.

Ok? ^^ Por eso es que podrá hacer ciertas cosas más, bueno espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por los reviews, agradezco a cada una de ustedes por haber comentando este fic, son todos muy lindos ;-; me emocionan tanto cada vez que recibo uno, muchas, muchas gracias.

Es hora de despedirme tratare de actualizar el próximo cap mas rápido, encerio ^^

Adelanto del próximo cap en: re la tos de un a no che de ve ra no . blog sp ot . co m

Que tengan un buen dia!


	7. Buenos amigos  Cap 6

Ewe este capitulo ya lo tenia escrito, antes de que ocurriera la tragedia de Japon T_T ¿Quién podría imaginar que de la noche a la mañana podría ser otra su realidad? Bueno quería aclarar eso u.u, ojala les guste

.

.

**_Disclaimer:_** Soul Eater no me pertenece, es del grande Atsushi Ohkubo

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Buenos amigos – capitulo 6**

**.  
**

_¿Qué es lo que te espera? ¿Qué encontraras más adelante?_

_**.**  
_

**Maka Pov.**

**.  
**

Me encontraba entusiasmada, nerviosa y desesperada.

Ya quería llegar, ya quería estar ahí, en Japón.

Aunque obviamente no era una visita turística, el sueño de todo Otaku es poder pisar Japón.

Pero pensando claramente, por lo que venía aquí era a por mis padres, debía liberarlos del sufrimiento al que seguramente estaban siendo sometidos en aquel horrible lugar.

Yo me prometí a mi misma ser mucho más fuerte, Soul tiene razón, no puedo estar llorando todo el tiempo. Así no solucionare nada, debe ser fuerte, sacare fuerzas de donde no las tenga.

El día de ayer me di cuenta también de que a pesar de que no soy una humana normal, sino una con poderes, soy realmente una debilucha. Cuando estuvimos en combate… realmente no supe qué hacer y fui una carga.

No quería volver a sentir eso, seré tan fuerte como lo es Soul.

* * *

_¿Es que acaso menciono la palabra Japón?_

_Me quede por un momento en shock_

_Solo un momento._

_Yo también debía actuar rápido, así que obedecí las ordenes de Soul, fui a mi "habitación" y cogí mi mochila, esta ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba, yo ya estaba preparada, no para huir pero si para un viaje._

_-levántate Hero- comencé a zarandearlo_

_-uhmmm… ¿y ahora qué pasa? ¿Hace un momento me dijiste que me durmiera? ¿y ahora que despierte?_

_- es una emergencia idiota, coge tus cosas rápido _

_-¿qué pasa Maka?_

_Suspire, Hero era como un niño y por eso también era algo sensible no quería que se asustara._

_- regresaron a por nosotros… los tipos de Shibusen vinieron a llevarnos con ellos_

_-ESOS HIJOS DE…. Verán lo que les hare a esos malnacidos!- exclamo Hero exaltado_

_¿Qué es lo que acabo de pensar? ¿Hero sensible? No, de acuerdo pensé que lo era, no lo es _

_- shhhhhh! Cállate! no queremos que nos descubran tan rápido- le di un golpe en la cabeza_

_Al fin de cuentas me hiso caso y recogió sus cosas en un maletín_

_- apresúrate… -le susurre no teníamos mucho tiempo _

_Abrieron la puerta y di un salto de sorpresa_

_- ¿ya tienen todo? Es hora de irnos-murmuro Patty desde la puerta_

_-un momentito…. Ya esta! Vámonos- dijo Hero_

_Bajamos las escaleras sigilosamente y por una puerta fuimos hasta el garaje, nunca había entrado ahí, así que tampoco esperaba ver lo que vi, una gran camioneta de color verde obscuro, no se mucho de autos, pero este era realmente hermoso y… bueno también era muy grande._

_-¿ese verde es lindo no? –dijo Soul que se había puesto a mi lado_

_- ehh si-si- murmure nerviosa_

_- aunque a mí me gusta más el verde de tus ojos_

_Demonios me sonroje mucho, voltee a verlo y el solo sonreía_

_- tortolos dejad sus jueguitos y vámonos – contesto Hero malhumorado_

_Patty metió nuestras cosas a la maletera del auto, Soul se posiciono del timón, me senté atrás, con Hero a mi lado, todos estábamos aun en piyama lo que me resultaba un poco embarazoso._

_- abróchense los cinturones que ya nos vamos- murmuro Soul_

_La puerta levadiza se abrió poco a poco…_

_Me puse nerviosa_

_En el horizonte aparecieron dos siluetas _

_Un tipo que parecía un cura de cabello rubio y otro que parecía tener una sierra eléctrica en la pierna._

_Estaban en nuestro camino_

_- ¡Demonios! ¡Nos descubrieron!- gruño Soul realmente molesto_

_- ¿y ahora que hermanito?_

_- no nos queda más que pelear Patty – sonrió- me arruinaron el día y deben pagar por eso- al escucharlo me sonroje, casi olvido lo que acaba de suceder_

_- valla valla … que tenemos por aquí – dijo el tipo de cabello rubio_

_- pero sin son los nuevos integrantes de Shibusen- continuo riendo el tipo de la sierra eléctrica_

_- sujetaos fuerte chicos! – murmuro Soul, mientas pisaba el freno y el acelerador al mismo tiempo._

_- no irán a ninguna lado!_

_- ya veremos…- soltó el freno y salimos de frente, directo hacia ellos, no creía posible que Soul matara a alguien pero no bajo la velocidad y estaba punto de atropellarlos, cuando ellos súbitamente desaparecieron, se esfumaron y nosotros continuamos._

_- demonios, Patty conduce tu, esos tíos nos persiguen._

_Saque mi cabeza por la ventana y esos dos estaban atrás nuestro corriendo tras nosotros_

_Soul intercambio posición con Patty en un rápido movimiento._

_- ahora los alcanzo- murmuro, abrió la puerta del auto y salió de un salto, aun con la cabeza afuera vi como Soul detuvo a los tipos y comenzó a luchar contra ellos._

_- Patty no podemos dejarlo solo, ellos son dos!_

_- me dijo que continuara, no voy a parar, me la estoy pasando en grande jejeje_

_Patty era una niña, pero no podía dejar a Soul solo, por más que fuera vampiro o semi vampiro ellos eran dos._

_- voy a ayudarle_

_- no Maka el puede solo…!_

_No le escuche, yo también salte del auto, pero no caí espectacularmente como lo hizo Soul, de hecho me raspe las rodillas y los brazos al caer, aun estaba con el piyama puesto. Un poco aturdida levante la cabeza, los divise a lo lejos estaban luchando, aquellos dos redujeron a mamá y a papá, Soul necesitaría ayuda, pero no sabía qué hacer, nunca he peleado contra nadie._

_Aun así fui demasiado testaruda, corrí lo más rápido posible y llegue donde ellos, ambos peleaban contra Soul al mismo tiempo, dando patadas y golpes por todos lados, apenas los podía ver peleaban demasiado rápido a una velocidad no humana._

_Soul llevaba algo en las manos, algo brillante y pequeño no sé qué es lo que era pero trataba de darles con eso a sus contrincantes._

_- maldición!- soltó Soul- no los pienso perdonar por lo que han hecho- de un certero golpe le asesto la pequeña jeringa plateada a uno de sus oponente, que quedo aturdido en el acto, cayendo de bruces sobre el suelo._

_- que hiciste malnacido- soltó el tipo de la sierra eléctrica_

_- le di un regalito a tu amigo, no durara mucho- dijo triunfante Soul_

_- ya veras, tu amiguita tampoco durara mucho-_

_En un rápido movimiento, no sé como lo hizo pero me cogió del cuello, apenas y podía respirar, no me di cuenta de que habían notado mi presencia._

_- Maka!- gruño soul_

_- despídete del ella!_

_Maldición me hubiese quedado en la camioneta, todo acabo… que idiota soy_

_Espere a que el tipo me partiera en dos, pero no lo hizo_

_- esto es muy divertido! Nyajajaja – soltó Patty riéndose como loca_

_Gire, el tipo tenía los ojos en blanco, aun me tenia del cuello no me soltaba pero tampoco estaba consciente. Me libere de él y caí al suelo respirando con dificultad._

_- jejeje fue demasiado fácil – dijo -Patty mientras sostenía la pequeña jeringuita en alto_

_Me cogí el cuello, me dolía mucho y estaba agitada, los dos tipos estaban en el suelo ahora, con los ojos en blanco ¿me pregunto que contendría esas jeringas? ¿Estarían muertos?_

_- Maka estúpida! Como se te ocurre hacer algo así!- Soul me gritaba, estaba rojo de ira- si Patty no hubiese llegado estarías muerta! _

_Sabía que merecía que él me gritara y me llamara estúpida, porque fue una estupidez intentar ayudarlo, pero no soportaba que lo hiciese._

_- eres tan tonta a veces- se arrodillo a mi lado- no hagas algo como eso nunca más ¿me oyes?- dijo mas suavemente esta vez- no soportaría perderte de esta forma- acto seguido me abrazo._

_¿El dijo eso? No podía creer algo así, el tenía miedo de perderme, suspiro suavemente y me dijo al oído-_

_-discúlpame por llamarte estúpida, pero así te comportaste, no hagas algo así de nuevo, ok?_

_- ok –murmure_

_- vamos- me dijo tendiéndome la mano- tenemos un vuelo que tomar._

_

* * *

_

Ahora me encontraba cómodamente sentada en un asiento de avión, Soul estaba a mi lado, no decía mucho y eso me incomodaba, tal vez debería decir algo. Para romper el hielo.

-¿ehh Soul?

- ¿qué?-respondió monótonamente

-¿dónde nos quedaremos en Japón?

Lo pensó por un momento y me respondió

- tengo una amiga en Tokio, nos quedaremos en su casa por un tiempo hasta que logremos ir a Death City, ahora saben que están con nosotros y van a ir detrás nuestro, nos esconderemos un tiempo hasta que se calmen.

-ahh ya veo.

¿Dijo la casa de una amiga? Debí suponerlo, Soul es muy guapo y las chicas deben ir tras de él, no dudo de que debe conocer muchas. Ashh definitivamente ¿a mí que me importa eso? Pues no lo sé pero me confunde.

¿Siento algo por Soul? Pues si me atrae un poco, no lo niego ¿pero solo es eso no?

El no podría fijarse en alguien como yo.

¿Pero y porque intento besarme? Me sonroje solo con recordarlo.

- ¿nee Maka que tienes? Estas muy roja.- pregunto Soul

-cre- creo que la presión me subió… debe ser porque estoy nerviosa- demonios desearía no ser tan evidente a veces.

- uhmm relájate, tal vez deberías dormir un poco

- si tienes razón- me removí incomoda en mi asiento hasta que recordé que quería hacer una pregunta antes

- dime Soul, que era eso que está dentro de las jeringas, cuando se las pusieron a aquellos tipos, quedaron reducidos de inmediato y… parecía que estaban…

- ¿muertos? No pues no es tan sencillo matarlos, de hecho esa sustancia solo los deja inconscientes unas horas – respondió monótonamente

- ohh ya veo.

- duerme de una vez y deja de preocuparte Maka- me miro a los ojos y acaricio suavemente mi mejilla- que tengas dulces sueños

¿Así quería que me relajara? Cerré mis ojos pero mi corazón latía rápidamente, estoy segura de que me sonroje aun mas, segurísima! ya que Soul se rio por lo bajo.

Era frustrante, si él sentía algo por mí ¿por que no solo lo decía? Así sería más sencillo.

Logre conciliar el sueño, sentí que Soul entonaba una canción muy suavemente y fue así como quede dormida.

* * *

Desperté más tarde, aun con los ojos nublados mire a mi alrededor, definitivamente esto no era el avión, mi cabeza estaba sobre las piernas de Patty mientras que el resto de mi cuerpo descansaba sobre un asiento, ella me sonreía, mire a mi alrededor, por las ventanas del auto se filtraban las luces de neón que iluminaban la cuidad, ya era de noche, no sé qué hora exactamente, me levante extasiada y por una de las ventanas observe el maravilloso espectáculo que me ofrecía Tokio, enormes edificios que se extendían hasta el cielo, gente caminando apretujadas como hormigas, autos a gran velocidad de diversos modelos, todo iluminado por luces de colores y los anuncios escritos en japonés que no comprendía el significado, simplemente era alucinante.

- Sugoi…- murmure

- ¿a que si verdad? Es una cuidad enorme –dijo Patty alegremente

- ¿pe-pero por qué no me despertaron? ¿Cómo es que me arrastraron hasta aquí?

- Soul te cargo en su espalda hasta el auto, no quiso que te despertáramos dijo que necesitabas descansar

- pero! - que molesto debí despertarme aunque estuviera cansada, no quiero perderme de nada mientras esté aquí.

Seguí mirando maravillada por la ventana del auto, estábamos en una avenida estaba claro, la gente se apretujaba a los costados para poder continuar su camino, los colores eran todos brillantes, la inmensidad del centro mareaba un poco, lo autos pasaban a gran velocidad, me encantaba.

- recuerden que esto no es una visita turística – murmuro secamente Hero, tenía razón claro pero aun así estaba siendo muy molesto, entre sus manos estaba Excalibur durmiendo y roncando por supuesto.

- lo sabemos Hero pero relájate si? Ya deja de molestar no es nuestra culpa lo que paso con Excalibur- dijo Soul entre risas

- ¿ehh? ¿De qué me perdí que paso?- pregunte

- es que cuando estábamos de salida del aeropuerto una viejita se acerco a Hero y le dijo que el ave que tenía en las manos era de mal augurio, que mejor lo matara, y después intento quitárselo.

Hero bufo y no pude evitar reírme, es verdad esa bestia emplumada es un desastre pero para Hero era como un dios al cual adorar.

Poco a poco los grandes edificios si hicieron menos impotentes y ahora eran edificios normales, algunos con la fachada descascarada con pequeños anuncios de neón, seguramente ya eran muy tarde por qué no había mucha gente en las calles, de repente hileras de casas desperdigadas empezaron a aparecer por el horizonte, Patty lucia aburrida y Hero se dormiría en cualquier momento, Soul iba conduciendo cuando sonó su teléfono.

-¿moshi moshi? – Respondió, cogiendo el timón con una mano- a eres tu Tsubaki,… si ya estamos cerca… no te preocupes estamos bien, sabemos cómo llegar… okay, nos vemos.- corto

Mi corazón se hizo un nudo, ¿por qué me siento así?

- ya vamos a llegar solo faltan unas calles más, la casa de Tsubaki les va a gustar…

No pude evitar preguntar…

- ¿de dónde la conoces?- susurre

- ehmmm … -murmuro- ella nos acogió después de que escape con Patty

Solté un gran- ohhhh! Ya veo… y ella… ¿es como tú?

- no, de hecho es normal… pero también tiene una gran historia, después te la contare.

-ok-mumure

Seguí mirando por la ventana, inquieta, sumamente inquieta, como seria esa tal Tsubaki, ¿sería bonita? Soul parecía estimarla mucho y tienes razón ella los ayudo cuando lo necesitaban, me hundí en el asiento, tenía miedo.

Soul continuo conduciendo hasta que finalmente se estaciono en frente de una enorme puerta de madera.

-llegamos! … - se voltio para verme- estoy seguro que te gustara la casa por dentro- me sonrió, pero yo le devolví un falsa mueca con forma de sonrisa,

- ¿qué ocurre Maka?- pregunto

- no es nada… solo estoy algo cansada

- bueno… despierta a Patty y a Hero, voy a tocar su puerta.

- ok- vi como se bajaba del auto y se dirigía a la puerta- suspire cansada, movi el hombro de patty que estaba dormida a mi lado.

- Patty… ya llegamos levántate- se movió incomoda tallándose los ojos

- Hero! Hero despierta!- zarandee a mi hermano y no me hacía caso- HERO!

- sisisi ya escuche, no hay razón para dejarme sordo

Abrí la puerta del auto y me baje. Patty traía mis cosas y las de Hero en las manos, mientras Soul reía desde la puerta.

- chicos ella es Tsubaki- nos presento

Me acerque para verla de más cerca, y mi corazón se hundió en las profundidades de mi cuerpo, era linda sin duda, de cabello negro, alta y delgada, tenía una hermosa sonrisa y no solo eso, también sus enormes pechos resaltaban. Así yo no tenía oportunidades.

- Tsubaki ella es Maka, Maka ella es Tsubaki

- un gusto Maka-chan!

- es un placer Tsubaki- respondi cordialmente

- el es Hero, Hero ella es Tsubaki.

Se saludaron al igual que yo. Patty también la saludo con un enorme abrazo, sin duda no era mala persona.

Hundida en mis pensamientos pasamos las enormes puertas de madera y si antes pensé que estaba maravillada, con solo ver la cuidad, sin duda no sabía con que palabra describir aquello

- Woouhh – mi boca debió caerse hasta el piso

Toda la casa estaba rodeada de altos muros que resguardaban celosamente el magnifico espectáculo que resultaba el jardín, todo lleno de pasto verde, realmente verde, en los espacios que no había pasto lo ocupaba hermosos árboles y arbustos, también había cerezos por supuesto y algunas otras plantas de las cuales no sabía el nombre, el suelo no era completamente plano, había elevaciones en ciertos lugares , lo que le daba una apariencia completamente natural, como si la mano del hombre no hubiese tocado ese pedazo de suelo.

- te dije que te gustaría-escuche un murmuro y me gire, Soul me veía a los ojos, los suyos brillaban intensamente – anda vamos – me tomo de la mano sin que me diera cuenta y me jalo directo a la hermosa casa de estilo japonés. Nuestro hogar provisional.

**.**

_Nuevos sentimientos te embargan._

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

^^ ya esta, espero que les gustara, muchas gracias por los reviews, ustedes son increíbles chicas, muchas gracias deberás, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá Tsubaki y sabremos qué es lo que pretende Shibusen, por cierto se que les gustara el próximo cap.

ewe disculpadme esta semana así horrible, no he tenido tiempo para mí porque me la pase estudiando para una odiosa prueba de matemáticas, de la que creo sali bien librada, y no pude escribir la conti, así que esta es no puedo subir un adelanto, discúlpenme enserio, la verdad no estoy de muy buen humor porque aparte de la odiosisima prueba, me paso otra cosa que aun no comprendo ;-; pero solo espero que se solucione pronto y no pase de un susto y ya, pero eso si prometo actualizar antes, porque tendré vacaciones todo Abril, es lo único bueno =)

Discúlpenme chicas, espero que me comprendan, sin más que decirles les deseo un feliz fin de semana, gracias otra vez, por todo.


	8. Visitante Inesperado  Cap 7

Hola holitas, prometi subir antes xD lo prometido es deuda, =O otro capitulo wiii, en particular este es uno de mi caps favoritos este y los que vendran acontinuacion, se incrementaa el SoulxMaka Yeih! no las distraigo mas, sigan leyendo ojala les guste T^T

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo, que mas quisiera yo que fueran mios :K

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Visitante inesperado- capitulo 7**

**.  
**

_¿Dos personas pueden llegar a __**ser **__iguales?_

_**.**  
_

**Maka pov **

**.  
**

Pasamos dentro de la increíble mansión de Tsubaki, ella pertenecía a una familia adinerada, pero aunque poseían dinero mantenían el estilo japonés muy arraigado, o al menos eso fue lo que Soul me dijo cuando entre a la casa, la enorme estancia era de madera, con paredes finas y puertas corredizas. En la entrada había un zapatero, cambiamos nuestros zapatos por pantuflas, Tsubaki nos dirigió a una pequeña sala, donde había una mesita y cojines en el suelo para poder sentarnos.

- conozco el motivo de su visita no duden de que cuentan con mi apoyo- murmuro Tsubaki con una tímida sonrisa - Soul-kun tengo información para ti, Black*Star me contacto no hace mucho y creo que te podría interesar.

- ok, después puedes contármelo.

- si, lo mejor por ahora creo que sería que descansaran, el viaje debió de ser muy largo.

- y que lo digas – dijo patty entre risas- quiero dormir un ratito.

- claro patty-chan traigan sus cosas y síganme los guiare a sus habitaciones

Con las cosas en la mano fuimos por un largo corredor, el color de las paredes te daba una sensación de tranquilidad infinita.

- por aquí puedes dormir patty, esta será tu habitación

-yeih! A dormir. –señalo patty corriendo a su habitacion

- Maka-chan la tulla es la de al lado

- gracias Tsubaki – dije cogiendo mis cosas, camine pesadamente, no por que tuviera cansada, me encontraba con un debate interno. Oí cuando decía que las habitaciones del frente eran de Soul y de Hero, al menos no estaríamos tan separados.

Abrí la puerta corrediza de mi nueva habitación, no había mucho adentro, solo los roperos empotrados a la pared donde se suponía que debían de estar los futones, eso solo lo sabía por ver animes, abrí uno y tuve razón, deje mis cosas desperdigadas por el piso y me tire así sin más sobre el tatami, todo este tiempo pensando en la forma de ser mas fuerte, más útil.

No quiero ser una molestia, una carga, yo también quiero ayudar en la próxima pelea, estuve pensando en decirle a Soul que me diera algunas clases, aunque sea para defenderme, pero no sé si quisiera dármelas. Me dijo que no hiciera estupideces.

Ahora sí que me decidí! Tengo que aprender a defenderme, no puedo permitir que me llamara idiota.

Cogí mi mochila y revise el reloj de mi móvil, pero me di cuenta que por el cambio horario esa no era la hora de seguro, pesadamente y sin muchas ganas me levante tendría que preguntárselo a Soul. Salí de mi habitación y abrí la puerta de la habitación al frente mío, estaba Hero tratando de desenrollar su futon.

-trae para acá- le dije dándole una mano- no te hagas un mundo- le dije desdoblándolo y estirándolo en el aire, cayo suavemente sobre el piso.

- es que tú tienes más experiencias con estas cosas, yo no soy el otaku. – dijo rascándose la cabeza

- no solo es por eso, creo que es algo básico- le dije poniendo mis manos sobre mis caderas en señal autoritaria- ¿tienes hambre?

- la verdad que no, solo tengo mucho sueño

- ok, duerme entonces – le dije despidiéndome- dulces sueños

- gracias hermanita igual a ti.

Me salí de ahí y me dirigí a la habitación continua, corrí la puerta y vi a Soul y a Tsubaki sentados conversando, sentí que se me oprimía el pecho.

- disculpad si interrumpo- dije algo sonrojada desviando la vista, no quería verlos

- descuida, puedes pasar Maka siéntate con nosotros, esto te interesa mucho mas a ti- me dijo Soul

- está bien- me senté tímidamente a su lado.

- Tsubaki continúa por favor, Maka también debe de saber esto, ya que es la mayor interesada.

- claro Soul-kun- respondió Tsubaki asintiendo con la cabeza- maka chan, Soul ya me conto lo que son tú y tu familia

Mire a Soul enfadada, se suponía que no le diría a nadie!

- escucha Maka- respondió nervioso- se que no debo contarle a nadie pero Tsubaki tiene información valiosa y también debía de saber así será más fácil ayudarte.

Bufe molesta, Tsubaki, Tsubaki odio cuando menciona su nombre! la opresión en el pecho volvía.

- muy bien Maka chan, veras dentro de Shibusen tenemos un infiltrado- me estremecía al escuchar ese nombre- se llama Black*Star y el nos mantiene informados de lo que allí traman. Hace no mucho, me informo de que están llevando a una gran cantidad de personas, más de lo normal, lo que le llamo la atención – dijo Tsubaki- así que decidió averiguar algo mas … y lo que averiguo por supuesto no es nada bueno.

Me estremecí, note que el ambiente estaba cargado, lo que era contradictorio dado que la habitación era confortable al igual que la casa, note que Soul se tensaba a mi lado y Tsubaki dudaba si seguir o no.

- ¿qué es lo que ocurre Tsubaki?... anda dime – que estaba pasando

- veras maka-chan- estaba incomoda y su rostro mostraba tristeza- el gobierno piensa que las personas como tú y Soul… no deberían de existir… ya que son diferentes a nosotros… son superiores y tienen miedo de lo que ustedes significan para las personas comunes … así que decreto que todos los experimentos debían de ser ...- se trabo en esa parte

- ¡¿qué Tsubaki, que?

- eliminados… - se llevo las manos a la cara

Creo que esperaba recibir aquella respuesta, es mas hasta resultaba obvia, aun así me choco demasiado, las personas como yo y como Soul,_ diferentes… eliminados._

- no …no puede ser…- mis ojos estaban abiertos, estaba sorprendida, asustada, ¿ese era el futuro que les esperaba a mis padres? ¿Esa era el futuro que nos esperaba a nosotros? Hasta a Soul, era muy injusto, nosotros no pedimos ser así, no pedimos esto.

- oye maka…te encuentras bien- susurro Soul a mi lado

Me gire para verle, su rostro reflejaba pena, lo que me conto Tsubaki, el futuro que les espera a mis padres…

Debía de ser fuerte, basta ya de llorar maka!, no solucionare nada sin ser fuerte, seré una carga para Soul, respire profundamente, Tsubaki y Soul tenían la vista en mí, pero eso solo hacía que mi determinación aumentara.

- Soul- dije bruscamente

Sorprendido por mi reacción me respondió- dime… maka

Le mire a los ojos- necesito que me enseñes a pelear

- ¿qué?

- cuando escapamos antes, te vi peleando, pero yo… yo solo pude mirar, porque no sabía que es lo que debía de hacer, porque aunque sea fuerte en algunos sentidos… soy realmente una debilucha… Por favor enséñame a defenderme, enséñame a pelear para poder ser de ayuda

- y-y- yo …. Pues ehmmm – dijo dubitativo

- maka chan tiene razón Soul, ella no quiere ser una carga, también quiere ayudar a rescatar sus padres, no es así maka chan?- Tsubaki se giro en mi dirección y yo asentí con la cabeza, se lo agradecería mas rato, el apoyarme con Soul.

Soul me examino con la mirada, de arriba abajo y al final no hizo más que suspirar

- está bien, te enseñare- dijo entre gruñidos -solo desearía no hacerlo

¿Y eso que se supone que significaba? Sera cabezota, quería partirle la cabeza con un Maka chop, pero Tsubaki me detuvo y me dijo que no con la cabeza, mientras tanto Soul se levantaba y salía de la habitación.

- maka chan, debes entender de que Soul solo intenta protegerte

- el no necesitaría protegerme, si yo supiera cómo defenderme- le dije

- tal vez tengas razón… pero Soul, no quiere que pases por lo que él tuvo que pasar

Escuche las palabras de Tsubaki mientras yo también me iba a dormir, Soul quería protegerme y le estoy agradecida por eso, pero aun así yo también quiero ayudar.

Mañana seria un día muy largo.

* * *

- mas rápido Maka!- dijo Soul mientras me atacaba por la espalda, di un rápido movimiento pero el golpe termino dándome en el estomago y me quede sin aire, comencé a toser.

- eres muy lenta para mí- otra vez repitiendo la misma estupidez, siempre tenía que recordármelo, además no es que yo fuera lenta, el se comportaba de una manera muy brusca

- déjalo ya Maka- repitió una vez más

- no, no renunciare tan fácil- dije en medio de jadeos

Soul giro su cabeza y murmuro- como quieras- dio otro golpe y me dio a un lado de la cintura, estaba cansada y cai al piso.

- Maka chan- murmuro Tsubaki mientras me observaba preocupada

Jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad, nadie dijo que entrenar sería fácil, pero pensé que empezaríamos con algo más suave.

- descuida Tsubaki, aun tengo fuerzas.

- Aunque tengas fuerzas no servirá de nada si no te concentras en ti y los movimientos de tu oponente.- dijo Soul por lo bajo – ahora mismo no te esfuerzas por esquivar mis ataques, es mejor dejarlo ya.

- no! te equivocas apenas estamos comenzando.- le dije

- sí que eres una cabezota.- dijo con molestia

Reí ante su comentario- mira quién habla- le respondí.

- levántate- me ordeno y lo hice rápido y resulto que me maree un poco, di unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante antes de sentir que el cuerpo se me iba.

-maka! – gritaron al mismo tiempo

Sentí que Soul me sostenía entre sus brazos…

- ¿qué demonios? ¿Estás bien? . dijo Soul con desesperacion

- maka chan ¿Qué te ocurre?

- no es nada- les dije- solo me maree un poco, estoy bien.

- de eso nada, debemos parar con esto- dijo Soul por centésima vez

- de eso nada! No pienso ser una carga para nadie- les grite

- ¿qué? ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto

- maka chan al menos tomate un descanso por ahora – medite las palabras de Tsubaki

- ¿qué significa eso de ser una carga?- insistio Soul

- muy bien Tsubaki, un pequeño descanso no me vendría mal

- hey! Deja de ignorarme – dijo Soul molesto

- Tsubaki chan, hay algo de beber- pregunte con curiosidad

- te preparare un té- dijo mientras se iba corriendo del jardín rumbo a la enorme casa

Me senté sobre el húmedo pasto, era un poco temprano pero hacia una calor de muerte y para colmo no soplaba el viento.

- ¿Por qué me ignoras, te hice una pregunta? – me dijo Soul molesto mientras se sentaba a mi lado

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Yo ignorándote?- le dije sarcásticamente

- ya déjalo, dime a que te refieres con lo de ser una carga

- no sé de que hablas - respondí indiferente

- bien, si así lo quieres…

- si así es.

Bufo molesto y se puso a observar el cielo, estaba despejado y el sol ya brillaba fuerte a pesar de ser temprano, Hero seguía durmiendo, yo también tenía sueño pero Soul se encargo de despertarme, el entrenamiento era duro, sabia por que Soul lo hacia así, quería que renunciara, pero no lo voy a hacer. Pasaron unos minutos incómodos, parecía que ya se había enojado, pero en realidad no necesito explicarle nada ¿es que puede ser tan lento para saber a lo que me refiero?

- aquí tienes, maka chan- dijo Tsubaki sacándome de mis pensamientos

- muchas gracias Tsubaki

- ten Soul kun

- gracias…

Me lo bebí todo de sopetón, estaba caliente y me queme un poco la lengua

- Quema! Quema! Quema!- dije chillando

- pues claro… si serás Maka, si acaba de hervir- respondió Soul riéndose de mí, le gruñí, a veces es muy molesto.

- se acabo el descanso, levántate y ponte en guardia de una vez- respondió Soul

Me levante rápido alcanzándole el vaso a Tsubaki.

- muy bien esta ves sera diferente – respondí

- eso ya lo veremos- dijo desafiante

Soul había dicho que no estaba concentrada, era verdad tenia mucho sueño y mi mente seguía dormida, ahora no, gracias al te de Tsubaki y que me queme la lengua, que por cierto todavía me dolía, me concentre con todas mis fuerzas en Soul, estaba al frente de mi, parado en posición de ataque, le mire a los ojos, nose que vio en ellos, pero me sonrió.

Así comenzó nuestra extraña danza, Soul lanzo un golpe en mi dirección, solo que esta vez lo vi llegar y lo esquive a tiempo, recupere el equilibrio y por primera vez pude lanzar un puñetazo, le aseste el golpe y el abrió los ojos impresionado pero siguió al mismo ritmo, lanzando ataques y yo esquivándolos de vez en cuando le lograba dar un golpe, pronto el solo comenzó a esquivar mis golpes.

- qué tal si vamos más rápido, Maka.

Sonreí- como quieras- le dije con energías renovadas

El sonrió al igual que yo.

Nuestro ritmo se incremento y tenía que ser más rápida, me maree un poco pero aun era capaz de seguir sus movimientos, continuamos así por unos minutos hasta que él se paro súbitamente, haciendo que perdiera el ritmo mirando fijamente a la casa.

- ¿qué pasa Soul? ¿Ya te cansaste? – le dije de manera retadora

- oehh maka, tu… le dijiste algo a Hero… sobre mi?- dijo mientras señalaba a la casa

- ¿ehh? – me gire en dirección donde su dedo apuntaba y vi la cara aterrorizada de Hero, miraba directamente a Soul con cara de terror.

- pues no, no hubo momento de decirle nada – respondí

- ma-ma-maka – por dios!, si Hero se había puesto tan blanco como una hoja de papel

- hey, tranquilo Hero, no pasa nada, ahora te lo explico – le dije lo más lento posible para que captara el mensaje

- eso espero, porque te juro que no entiendo nada!- me acerque a él y Soul también

Tuve que ir muy lento cuando le explique todo a Hero, puso la misma cara de terror muchas veces seguidas, le conté que Soul y Patty son semi vampiros que lo dejo en un Shock traumatico, que Shibusen los transformo, que ellos tenían a nuestros padres ahora y lo que probablemente les ocurriría a ellos, en fin tuve que hacerle un resumen de todo, al final se enojo conmigo porque recién le dije todo esto y también se enojo con Soul, por que desconfiaba de él, comenzó a taparse el cuello.

Pero por el momento Hero no era el problema, pronto se recobraría y seria el mismo idiota de siempre, el problema tampoco eran mis clases de combate, porque al final le cogí el ritmo, aunque Soul siempre bufaba cuando recibía un ataque mío, el problema era que mientras más tiempo pasaba, mis padres corrían más peligro, e star en el país de mis sueños era lo mejor que me había pasado pero a costo de ellos dos, me pregunto ¿Cómo están? Después de todo como la están pasando en ese lugar y quedaba la pregunta más difícil, la que había tratado de rechazar hasta ahora, la que no quería pronunciar por miedo a que fuera verdad ¿aun siguen vivos? No quería responder aquella pregunta, no sé si tenga respuesta.

Las horas transcurrieron tranquilas, ahora mismo me encontraba en mi habitación, recostada sobre el piso de tatami, cansada por el entrenamiento pero con las ganas de continuar.

Pensé en todo lo que había aprendido hoy, no era fácil después de todo, nuestra ventaja era ser rápidos y fuertes, Soul era sumamente rápido podía estar enfrente mío y al segundo siguiente tras mío, aunque yo era más fuerte que él, lo que lo cabreaba, mis golpes podían hacerle más daño, cuando los poderes comenzaron a despertar en mi tuve problemas para controlarlos, debía tener mucho cuidado en no romper todo lo que tocaba, a veces caminaba demasiado rápido o resultaba que dejaba anonadada a mi profesora de matemáticas por resolver un problema al segundo, mama siempre decía que debía de ser cautelosa y no llamar la atención. Con el tiempo pude controlarlo, pero ahora debía dejarlo ir, era una sensación maravillosa ser yo misma con Soul, aunque no es muy romántico pelear con el chico que te gusta, era de lo más gratificante.

Pero qué demonios…

_El chico que te gusta_

AHHHH ¿yo pensé eso? ¿Qué me ocurre? Recordé como Soul me sonreía, aquella sonrisa tan seductora, las poses tan cool's que solía poner cuando caminaba, corría, sentaba o simplemente se quedaba parado y no puedo negar el hecho de que quiera protegerme.

Y por supuesto, nuestro casi beso, ninguno de los dos lo había mencionado hasta ahora, los colores se me subieron a la cara, ni siquiera lo había recordado, toda esta mañana lo tuve tan cerca de mí, aunque la situación era muy diferente.

Me levante, tenía ganas de dar un paseo, admirar la belleza de la casa y no pensar en Soul.

Salí de mi habitación y con el autocontrol que tenía no eche un vistazo indiscreto a su habitación, recorrí el largo pasillo hasta que pude llegar a las puertas que daban con el jardín.

Había un pequeño pero hermoso lago artificial, donde había algunos peces nadando, aun así no parecía muy profundo, habían rocas y flores a su alrededor, por otro lado había unas bancas donde poder sentarse y admirar el pequeño espectáculo que ofrecía.

Me acerque dispuesta a sentarme cuando algo me llamo la atención, Soul caía de un salto de uno de los muros que rodeaba la casa, le mire extrañada ¿Por qué hacia eso, no podía tocar la puerta? ¿A decir verdad a qué hora salió?

- ¿Soul?- le dije - ¿Qué haces?

Me miro como si fuera una desconocida y me saludo- hola- estaba actuando de una forma extraña.

- ¿Qué pretendes?- le pregunte

- nada

Mire a nuestro alrededor para no tener que mirarle a él, estábamos solos, el sol comenzaba a descender en el horizonte y el cielo estaba de color rojizo, estábamos en medio de un enorme, hermoso y solitario jardín. ¿Hay mejor situación para decir tus sentimientos?

Me puse nerviosa.

- So-so-Soul – le dije mientras me sonrojaba

Me miro y me dijo

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- te-tengo que… de-decirte -a-a-algo – le hice señas para que se me acercara, esta vez el me examino de arriba abajo, después sonrió, pero por alguna razón no fue aquella sonrisa que tanto me gusta, esta era diferente.

- muy bien ¿qué pasa?- dijo acercándose a mi

- yo-yo quería de-decirte- dé repente sentí que paso uno de sus brazos por mi cintura atrayéndome peligrosamente a él, mi cara debió de ponerse rojo tomate. Nuestrso cuerpos se chocaban y puso la otra mano en mi barbilla acercando su rostro al mío.

No podía ser, otra vez, esta situación, ¿Qué hago? Dejarme llevar, al fin de cuentas es lo que quiero, pero Soul está actuando muy raro.

- déjate llevar, bella dama…

¿Eh? ¿Soul hablando así? Eso lo hace más raro aun, en vez de relajarme me tense en sus brazos.

- HEY TU! SUELTALA!- me quede de piedra esa era la voz de Soul, gire la cabeza y Soul me observaba a lo lejos aterrorizado ¿pero qué? Si Soul me estaba sosteniendo!

Bien la situación era así: Soul A me sostenía en sus brazos y le sonreía a Soul B que nos miraba con horror desde lo lejos ¿pero qué demonios ocurre?

.

_Encuentra tu respuesta._

_

* * *

_

Seguro me matan por dejarlo aquí, uhhh! Suspenso ¿Cuál de los dos es Soul?

El próximo capitulo será en *redoble de tambores*

.

.

.

Un Kid pov. =O

Enserio, por ser el cap 8, es más simétrico, tenía que dejárselo a Kid, que no ha aparecido hasta ahora, todos los personajes aparecerán a su debido tiempo y es tiempo de kid. Ya lo verán el próximo capítulo. Discúlpenme por dejarlo aquí, si alguien me dejara así lo odiaría xD pero de esto se trata, suspenso! Buu! * Todas tratan de agarrarle el cuello y estrangularla* ok ok pondré el siguiente cap lo más pronto posible, muchas gracias a quienes leen este fic, son muy lindas chicas siempre me levantan el ánimo, las quiero mucho ;-;

Adelanto en : relatos de una noche de verano . blog spot . com

las quiero mucho chicas ;-; gracias por seguir este fic


	9. Vida Robada  Cap 8

ewe mientras escribía este cap no pude evitar preguntarme ¿Cómo demonio se escribe Aracnophobia? Es Arachnophobia o simplemente Aracnofobia ewe esa duda termino matándome así que si lo escribí mal, mil disculpas, ahora pueden seguir leyendo, explicaciones de la demora más abajo.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo, que mas quisiera yo que fueran mios :K

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Vida Robada – Capitulo 8**

_nuestros actos definen el tipo de persona **que** somos_

**.  
**

**Kid Pov.**

**.  
**

Me encontraba caminando por los largos pasillos que tenia Shibusen, en dirección de los cuartos de huéspedes, que más parecen celdas. Hacía mucho frio aquí abajo y entre mis manos traía algunas cosas que le serian de ayuda a Chrona.

El pasillo parecía interminable, lo recorría todas las tardes para visitar a mi buena amiga, ella no se merecía esto, debería regresar a donde pertenece aun si su madre es un vampiro al mando de una organización secreta que quiere destruir el Shibusen.

Cuan agradecido estaría yo si Shibusen dejara de existir, desde que tengo memoria existe este infernal lugar que le pertenece a mi padre, Shinigami-sama, lo que más odiaba en este mundo eran tres cosas, que no hubiera simetría, A mi padre y que hubiesen secuestrado a Chrona.

Chrona como tantos otros, era una prisionera. La mantenían encerrada y chantajeaban a Arachnophobia que era una organización comandada por vampiros para liberar a los prisioneros de Shibusen, ellos también fueron prisioneros pero lograron escapar y reclutar gente semejante a ellos, Medusa, que era la segunda al mando era también madre de Chrona.

Solo por eso la mantenían con vida.

Toque suavemente la puerta de acero a lo que me respondió su suave voz

- ¿s- s- si?

- Soy yo, Death the kid

Escuche como se levantaba a abrirme la puerta.

- qué bueno que viniste kid-kun-

Me sonreía tímidamente, como todas las tardes que venía a verla.

- sabes que siempre vendré a verte.

- gracias kid-kun

- ya te dije que me llames simplemente kid

- no-no no puedo kid kun

Reí, solía responder eso, eran tan frágil, tan tímida…

- mira, te traje esto- le alcance las mantas que traje para ella- aquí abajo hace mucho frio, no me gusta que te tengan en este lugar tan obscuro y frio.

- uhmm gracias, pero este lugar no es tan malo, aquí está el señor rincón – Chrona se refería al rincón de la habitación donde solía sentarse abrazada de una almohada

- no le digas así, no deberías ponerle nombre a un lugar de tu habitación- le reprendí

- disculpa kid kun- bajo la mirada apenada

- tampoco deberías disculparte por algo así- le dije

- como tu digas.

Su habitación era obscura, fría, sin ventanas a una lado tenía una cama de metal junto a un gran armario y por otro lado había un escritorio y eso era todo, nada más.

-También te traje esto – le alcance un pequeño paquete

- ¿qué es kid kun? Me pregunto con curiosidad

- ábrelo

Con manos temblorosas fue desenvolviendo el paquetito que le había dado, dentro había una caja donde le había puesto un libro, debía de estar tan aburrida todo el día encerrada.

- ohhh muchas gracias kid kun

- se llama el Jardín Secreto* creo que te gustara mucho

- muchas gracias por pensar en mi Kid kun

Chrona sonrió tímidamente como solo ella solía hacer, por dios era tan linda, no era simétrica, pero sentía mucho aprecio por ella quería que fuera libre, quería sacarla de aquí, pero salir juntos los dos y tener una vida lejos de Shibusen.

Claro nunca se lo había dicho a ella, no sé cómo podría interpretarlo, lo que si sabía es que quería protegerla, de mi padre… de su familia y de todo aquel que quisiera dañarla. Poco a poco me enamore de ella.

La quería y no quería que sufriera en silencio como lo hacía ahora, toda su vida fue tan desgraciada junto a esa madre que no merece ser llamada así, yo no tuve madre y mi padre, el ni siquiera me toma en cuenta. Pero era obvio que las madres sienten deseo de proteger a sus hijos, cosa que no siente medusa.

Siempre expuso a Chrona, hasta que un día finalmente, Shibusen la capturo. Aunque fue gracias a ello que la pude conocer, no es algo que me alegre.

Ella y yo teníamos historias semejantes, nuestras madres nunca se interesaron en nosotros, de hecho yo ni siquiera la conozco; y no teníamos padres, yo sí está claro pero a lo que me refiero es que él no se interesa en mí, desde que supo de mi repulsión por lo que hace.

-kid kun

Una voz débil me llamo por mi nombre.

- que ocurre Chrona-

- es solo que… te quedaste soñando

- lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos… ahora que hablamos de sueños, ¿no tienes algún sueño Chrona?- pregunte con curiosidad

- pues, yo no sé cómo lidiar con los sueños… nunca he conocido otro tipo de vida.

-pues yo tampoco- le dije sinceramente- pero, debe haber algo más que solo esto. El tipo de vida que aparece descrito en los libros, el tipo de vida que puedes imaginar…

- tú lo dijiste, solo en los libros, en la imaginación de quienes escriben, como en este libro que me acabas de dar, nosotros no conocemos otro tipo de vida más que esta.- dijo Chrona decaída.

- no pienses así por favor- le dije seriamente- ahora que hablamos de esto, yo si tengo un sueño, mi sueño es escapara de Shibusen los dos juntos- me sonroje un poco- escapar y vivir lejos de esta locura, crear una nueva vida… juntos.- gire la vista suavemente para ver el rostro de Chrona oculto entre las sombras.

- tu sueño es lindo Kid kun… pero ahí radica el problema, solo es un sueño.

Me acerque a ella y la tome por los hombros apretándolos suavemente.

- Chrona, prometo liberarte de esto, prometo sacarte de aquí.- dije mirándola a los ojos

- de verdad, ¿lo prometes?

- te lo juro.- le dije mientras la acercaba mas a mi mientras ella murmuraba algo como que no sabía cómo lidiar con los abrazos.

Sonreí, esta chica, era una personas única, era tan especial para mí, no podía permitir que la tocaran.

- kid kun, podría soltarme, no sé como continuar

- oh perdona- le dije sinceramente mientras la veía algo encogida.

- descuida, me gusto que me abrazaras- dijo entre susurros

Volví a sonreí, esta vez algo apenado por mostrar mis sentimientos tan libremente, no le he dicho nada, no me le e confesado a Chrona en otras palabras, pero estaba seguro de que ella se sentía igual que yo con respecto a esto.

- ¿hay algo que desees que te traiga?

- no, en realidad no, me basta con que vengas a visitarme por las tardes.

- pero eso lo hago siempre con gusto.

- cuéntame algo interesante que te halla pasado Kid kun.

- ¿algo interesante?- pues mi vida, en shibusen, era bastante monótona- solo he hecho lo mismo de siempre, prefiero pasar el mayor tiempo del día dentro de mi habitación leyendo, no hay mucho que ver allá afuera. Con alla afuera me refiero a Shibusen, a mi tampoco se me tiene permitido salir de aquí.

- ¿te la pasas leyendo todo el dia kid kun?- pregunto

- así es

-¿y sobre que lees? -Dijo con curiosidad

- de todo un poco, sobre historia mundial, avances tecnológicos, etc. Con el internet puedes averiguar sobre muchas cosas.

- ¿internet?

- sí, bueno es una idea algo difícil de explicar, sería más fácil si lo vieras, algún día te llevare a mi habitación para que te distraigas un rato.

- sabes que no puedo salir de aquí a menos que sea para ir al baño.

- entonces será una clase de misión secreta, conseguiré sacarte de tu habitación aunque sea unas horas.

- uhmmm gracias por hacer que mantenga las esperanzas- murmuro

- la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.- le dije mientras mi vista vagaba por la habitación hasta lo alto de una ventana- ¿ves eso Chrona?

- ¿Qué cosa, kid kun?

- los últimos rayos de sol que se filtran por aquella ventana.

- asi es, los veo.

- algún día veras el atardecer completo, no solo unos rayos de sol.

- hace mucho que no veo el cielo totalmente despejado

- te prometo que muy pronto lo veremos- le dije mientras sostenía su mano y ella temblaba- los veremos los dos juntos cuantos escapemos.

- si…- susurro apenas

Pronto la obscuridad inundo la habitación, ya era de noche seguramente el cielo estaría estrellado y la luna reía macabramente afuera.

- hora de prender las luces- le dije cantarinamente - ¿a qué hora te traen la cena?

- ya no falta mucho- respondió

- entonces será mejor que ya me valla, sino descubrirán que sigo viniendo a verte.

- sí, mejor vas llendo, no quiero traerte problemas con tu padre- murmuro

- no te preocupes. No me importa conseguir problemas por ti- le sonreí- ya me voy. Espero que disfrutes el libro que te traje.

- lo leeré antes de dormir.

- muy bien, espero que descanses Chrona.

- tú también kid kun

Le hice una señal de despedida con la manos mientras salía de su habitación, para ella siempre debía de sonreír, su vida estaba regida por las sombras que la consumían, lo menos que podía hacer por ella era liberarla de la soledad por unas horas, Además pasar tiempo con Chrona era lo mejor.

Salí caminando de las mazmorras, el un lugar muy lúgubre, mi habitación en cambio quedaba muy arriba en una de las torres de Shibusen, podía tener todo lo que me pedían, excepto salir de Shibusen que era lo que más deseaba.

En el camino de regreso siempre tenía que ser testigo de situaciones desagradables, todo lleno de personas en batas, aunque los primero pisos simulaban ser las instalaciones de un hospital, nadie sabía lo que se maquinaba en el resto de shibusen.

Todos, jugando con la vida de las personas, era desagradable tener que ver escenas como esta todo los días.

Aunque últimamente mi padre estaba trayendo a escondidas a gran cantidad de personas y las mantenían encerradas en grandes celdas. Sabía lo que tramaban, eliminar todos sus experimentos, no podía creer que alguien fuera tan despreciable, deshacerse de sus propias creaciones, cuando ellos nunca pidieron nada. Sentía asco por lo despreciable que era mi padre igual que su mano derecha Stein.

Pero también debía de crear un plan para escapar, sería complicado sacar a Chrona al mismo tiempo que yo también escapaba, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, desde luego no podía confiar en Aracnophobia, ¿pero entonces a quien puedo recurrir?.

Solo tengo una opción en la cabeza, pero no sé si sea muy fiable.

Después de todo, es una persona muy escandalosa y escapar con el significaría hacer saltar todas las alarmas, pero no me quedaba más opción que pedirle ayuda a Black*Star.

Hoy debía de aparecerse por Shibusen, como casi todas las semanas.

Es solo que me saca de mis casillas, con su falta total de simetría. Corrí por los pasillos de shibusen hasta llegar a las largas e interminables escaleras que me llevaban a la torre central.

Abrí la puerta, e ingrese a mi cuarto sin hacer mucho ruido.

- ¿otra ves fuiste a visitar a tu amiguita?

Como lo predije, Black*Star ya estaba aquí.

- así es, sabes que eso no es de tu incumbencia- lo dije mientras le miraba impaciente- ¿Qué haces salvaje? Saca tus pies de mi escritorio!

- tranquilo rayitas- dijo mientras saltaba de la silla y caía como un gato sobre la alfombra- vine a ver si tienes algo nuevo para mí

- pues si- dije mientras me acomodaba mi traje perfectamente simétrico- siguen trayendo gente en grandes cantidades, ya sé donde las están ocultando, en las mazmorras de la zona oeste de Shibusen, también te hice un mapa con la ubicación y la mejor forma de escapar de ahí.

- guau, gracias asimétrico.

Omití su último comentario.

- esta vez tengo algo que pedirte Black*Star

- ¿qué pasa tío?

- necesito que en la próxima incursión que hagas, saques a Chrona de aquí y la mantengas un tiempo contigo hasta que yo también consiga salir.

- vale, después de todo es un favor, tú me has hecho muchos favores, gracias por ayudarnos kid.

- sabes que no hay problema, yo también odio tanto Shibusen como lo haces tú, ambos fuimos y somos sus prisioneros, y ambos sufrimos por culpa de ellos.

- si – dijo mientras apretaba los puños- a decir verdad parece que el próximo viernes vendremos a sacar a la gente que están trayendo.

- ¿tú y cuantos más?- pregunte

- yo y los suficientes, tu también deberías venirte con nosotros después.

- es una oferta tentadora, pero aun hay asuntos que debo resolver, sabes que al igual que tu, no descansare hasta que no quede nada de Shibusen.

- cuentas con toda mi ayuda, mortal.

Asi es, nuestro objetivo principal, nuestra venganza, es acabar con Shibusen de una ves por todas.

.

_¿que tipo de persona eres?_

.

* * *

El Jardin Secreto: es un libro hermoso en verdad, de Frances Hodgson Burnett, un pequeño resumen, se trata de una niña llamada Mary Lennox que queda huérfana y tiene que irse a vivir con su tío en un paramo, hay descubre que tiene un primo Collin**,**que es invalido y caprichoso igual que ella, aunque después se hacen amigos, la niña siente fascinación por encontrar la entrada al jardín secreto hasta que un día encuentra la llave y con ayuda de Dickon restauran el jardín y ayudan a curar a su primo

Disculpad, disculpad, disculpad, no fue mi intención no publicar es solo que tuve una semana realmente, y me refiero a realmente horrible, me dio una gripe que me dejo postrada en cama y no solo a mi también contagie a mi padre y a mi madre xD como sea creo que ya estoy algo mejor después de que me inyectaran 3 días seguidos y encima para colmo me quede sin internet, había tratado de subir antes metiéndome a una cabina de internet pero Fanfiction! No me dejo iniciar sesión rawwwr como sea al fin subiré la continuación u.u sean comprensivas, se que lo son =)

Bueno un pequeño adelanto en mi blog ;D pásense por ahi

relatos de una noche de verano . blog spot . com

Gracias por los reviews no puedo creer que llegue a 50 T.T soy tan feliz, muchas gracias Ü


	10. Celos  Cap 9

ufff al fin puedo subir la conti, primero lean depues me matan =)

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no es mío, le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo pero la trama de esta historia_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Celos – Capitulo 9**

**.**

_Nadie escoge** de** quien se enamora, menos aun **se** escoge a la familia…_

**.  
**

**Soul Pov.**

**.  
**

Sali arrastrando los pies de mi habitación, estaba algo cansado pero no quería dormirme así que me fui un rato a la cocina a ver que había para comer, Tsubaki había dejado un pedazo de tarta así que fue lo primero que devore, seguí rebuscando en el refrigerador pero no encontré nada más para comer, decidí salir un rato afuera.

Había pasado toda la mañana entrenando a Maka. Luego un buen rato explicándole a Hero la situación, el muy idiota cada vez que me veía no paraba de taparse el cuello con las manos, ¡como si su sangre me fuera apetecible! Pero delante de Patty era el mismo, es que cuesta hacerse la idea de que Patty es mitad vampiro, no lo aparenta como yo y mis dientes de tiburón.

Ya afuera me di cuenta de que estaba obscureciendo, el sol pronto se escondería y seria de noche, me gire y casi se me cae la boca hasta el suelo.

- HEY TU! SUELTALA!- alguien sostenía a maka de la cintura y mantenían sus rostros cerquísima apunto de besarse, no lo soportaba. Pero cuando me fije bien en ese alguien, no podía ser otro.

Mi boca debió de abrirse hasta el suelo, no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban mirando, en medio del inmenso jardín de la casa de Tsubaki, Maka y yo, en una proximidad peligrosa, pero ese claramente no era yo... ese no podía ser otro más que…

-WES! SUELTALA!

Mi otro yo me sonrió, vi la cara de maka, roja como tomate y con la confusión reflejada, no paraba de balbucear.

- que… pero… dos Souls… cual es cual

Corrí en su dirección

Porque demonios tenía que haberse aparecido por aquí, como lo detestaba siempre igual de entrometido, siempre queriendo lo que es mío.

- ¿por qué demonios esta tu trasero aquí? ¡Y porque adoptaste mi forma eh!- le reclame a Wes

- si hermanito, yo también me alegro de verte- me dijo mi otro yo, burlón.

-¿qué? ¡¿Hermano? – escuche que decía Maka escandalizada cuando su cara se ponía de los 7 colores del arco iris.

no podía ser cierto Maka estuvo a punto de ser besada por el idiota de mi hermano mayor ¿Por qué estas cosas solo me pasan a mi? Es como el guion de una mala película.

- Maka te presento a Wes, mi hermano mayor…- wes asintió con la cabeza mientras maka era incapaz de mencionar palabra alguna, se quedo fría del susto.

- ¿u-ustedes dos…son gemelos?- pregunto todavía con un color verde en su cara, parecía querer vomitar

- ¡CLARO QUE NO!- grite no quería que confundiera la situación- el muy idiota adopto mi forma, Wes es algo como tú y yo- le fui explicando- antes fue una persona con poderes como tú, tiene el poder de transformarse en otras personas, solo la apariencia física, después fue convertido en vampiro por arachnophobia – dije con una nota de asco en la voz

- veras Soul, arachnophobia no es tan mala…

- es tan igual de asquerosa como lo es Shibusen.

-dale, ya empezamos…- dijo

- podrías volver a tu forma- le gruñí- odio que te veas como yo…

- claro…- asintió y poco a poco el otro yo se fue haciendo más grande convirtiéndose en un muchacho de unos 20 años, mantenía el cabello del color blanco como el mío, incluso sus ojos, pero nunca la sonrisa; odiaba parecerme a él y ser su versión "miniatura".

- satisfecho…

-si…- tome a Maka de la mano, ella se exalto un poco pero mi siguió la corriente – vamos, tu también síguenos.

-será un placer ver a Tsubaki y a Patty de vuelta.

- si claro- un placer, solo quería seducir a Tsubaki, con Patty no se atrevía, ya que igual que yo la vemos como una hermana, pero seguro ya tenía algo con Liz. Es algo que no podía perdonarle a Arachnopobia. Secuestrar a Liz alejarla de su hermana menor y encima tranformarla en vampiro.

Estaba molesto, con Wes y no quería admitirlo pero también con Maka ¿Qué acaso no se dio cuenta de que ese no era yo? No puedo culparla tampoco pero no podía creer lo cerca que habían estado de darse en beso, pensándolo mejor, Maka no mostraba resistencia a su agarre así que lo más probable es que se hubiera dejado, la mire de reojo mientras la llevaba del brazo de nuevo a la casa, sus ojos revolotearon hasta los míos, comenzando a balbucear incoherencias, desvío la vista, su rostro estaba sonrojado y su corazón latía desbocado.

Carraspee, por un lado era malo pero había que ver también el otro lado, ella creía que yo la besaría, así que debió de haber recordado aquella ocasión antes de salir huyendo a Japón. Claro que la recordaba, cuando estuvimos tan cerca… tan cerca, me frustre aun mas, alguien siempre lo arruina todo, no podía creer la suerte que tenia, pero no me iba a dar por vencido los labios de Maka serian míos, en realidad Maka seria mía.

Subí los escalones de la casa dando pisotones, Maka solo se encogía a mi lado apenada. Llegamos a la salita de estar donde estaba Tsubaki, Hero y Patty tomando el té, todos mostraron sorpresa al vernos entrar con Wes a lado, los ojos de Patty se iluminaron y saltando fue a abrazar a Wes.

- ¡Wes kun!- dijo Tsubaki- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- tienes noticias de mi hermanita, ¿vino contigo?- dijo impaciente Patty mientras sonreía.

- hola chicas estoy feliz de volver a verlas, lo siento Patty, Liz no puede venir conmigo todavía, pero no te preocupes traigo noticias sobre ella, en realidad Tsubaki ¡tengo noticias para todos!

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Wes kun?

Y sonriendo como nunca dijo- ¡Vine a pasar un tiempo con ustedes!

- ¿QUE?¿Por qué?- pregunte escandalizado , no podía ser cierto, mi infierno personal quería quedarse bajo el mismo techo que yo, no es que le guarde rencor a mi hermano, el toma sus decisiones, lo que me preocupa es su personalidad mujeriega, siempre tratando de conquistar a todas las chicas y estaba más que claro que Maka no sería la excepción.

- veo que te alegras Soul ¿Por qué esa reacción? ¿No extrañaste a tu hermanito?

Chasque la lengua- no es eso lo que me molesta, sabes que no soporto tu personalidad- le dije en un murmuro

Se rio con ganas- descuida hermanito tu y yo conversaremos mas tarde.

No quería ni imaginar de qué charla se trataba pero debía dejarle muchas cosas en claro.

- bueno dejen ya de discutir y siéntense, enseguida les sirvo algo- dijo Tsubaki tan servil como siempre.

Acababa de caer en la cuenta de que seguía cogiendo a Maka del brazo de forma acaparadora, ella tampoco protestaba parecía estar lidiando con algo en su interior, de hecho no parecía estar con nosotros en estos momentos, tal vez su mente seguía allá afuera en el jardín, le solté de mi agarre y dio un pequeño salto en su lugar mirándonos a todos algo sorprendida.

- ven le dije- en un susurro- siéntate a mi lado.

- s-si- dijo apenas abriendo la boca, nos acomodamos en unos cojines y nos sentamos alrededor de la pequeña mesa, Wes izo lo mismo mientras Tsubaki serbia el Te, Hero nos miraba expectante, como si se perdiera de algo.

- haber si alguien me explica, ¿el es tu hermano, no es así Soul?- pregunto curioso pero cautelosamente.

- si – decidí presentarlos- Wes el es Hero hermano menor de Maka. Hero él es mi hermano Wes.

Ambos se hicieron señas con las manos.

- pero dime ¿hay algo que deba saber sobre ti? eres igual que Soul- dijo mandándome una miradita inquisidora

- no en realidad no- Hero suspiro- digamos que soy mejor que él- bufe por lo bajo- Soy un Vampiro puro por así decir y también puedo transformarme en otras personas- acto seguido Wes no estaba ahí ahora habían dos Heros en la habitación, el Hero de verdad pego un susto mientras Wes se reía.

- ya no hay caso, no se puede confiar en nadie- murmuro Hero mientras se ponía una mano en el corazón.

- deja de molestarlo- le dije a Wes mientras el recuperaba su forma original

-valla ¿no vas a dejar que me divierta mientras esté aquí?

- no comparto tus ideas sobre la diversión- dije respondiéndole amenazador

- tranquilito hermano, anda toma tú té que se te enfría- dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia Maka- y también deberías despertar a tu bella amiguita, no parece estar en este mundo.

Yo también me gire a verla, parecía cansada.

-oye Maka- le dije y ella me miro, nuestros ojos se encontraron pero ella desvió la vista nerviosa – deberías ir y acostarte ya, no te ves muy bien.

- está bien- dijo mientras se levantaba sin poner oposición

Y ahora que le pasaba, ¿Por qué estaba tan obediente? Sin duda no entiendo a las mujeres.

- dime Wes kun ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermanita? ¿Está bien? ¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunto Patty mientras Maka se iba.

- ohhh Liz te extraña mucho y desea poder verte de nuevo pero ya sabes Patty para ella no es fácil salir de ahí, de hecho yo tampoco podría si no fuera por mi poder.

- arachnophobia da asco-sisee

- ya- dijo cortante- no es que yo simpatice mucho con todas sus ideas, pero sabes que uno de sus metas es destruir Shibusen.

- sí, pero también quieren ser ellos los que dominen el mundo y dime ¿Qué crees que pasaría? Dividirían el mundo, transformarían a la mitad en vampiros y la otra mitad seria su alimento.- dije con repulsión

- si, puede ser, pero en eso de destruir el Shibusen los apoyo y no digo que les sea completamente leal, ¿por qué crees que me escape?

- ¿y acaso no piensas volver?- le pregunte

- pues es mi deber volver, o sino quien cuidara de la linda e indefensa Liz? sabes que gozo de vara para entrar y salir cuando me apetezca- dijo riendo- eso me hace recordar Patty, Liz me dio una carta para ti- dijo mientras le alcanzaba un sobre.

Patty lo recibió contenta y saltando se fue a su habitación a leerlo

- wes kun no estás cansado por tu viaje desde Death City- pregunto Tsubaki- ¿no deseas descansar?

- tan linda como siempre Tsubaki- dijo Wes- pues ahora que lo dices si estoy cansado, podrías decirme donde puedo quedarme a dormir un poco?

- pues- dijo pensativa- puedes quedarte con Soul en su habitación, si no te molesta ¿Soul kun?

- claro- prefería que se quedara conmigo para poder vigilarlo de cerca- puedes quedarte conmigo hermanito- dije sonriendo

El gruño un poco- ¡ya qué más da! Pues está bien dime cual es porque estoy muerto de cansancio

Eso era falso por supuesto un vampiro no se cansa solo por un viajecito.

-Sígueme-le dije- buenas noches Tsubaki, gracias por el té, buenas noches Hero.

- que duermas bien preciosa Tsubaki, sueña con los angelitos como tu- dijo el

-gra-gracias Wes kun

- te recuerdo Wes, que Tsubaki sigue de novia con Black*Star- le grite mientras salía de la habitación

- ya lo sé, no debes recordármelo – dijo el siguiéndome molesto

Camine enfurruñado hasta mi cuarto, ¿Qué pretende Wes viniendo a casa de Tsubaki? Obviamente no sabía de la existencia de Maka, hasta que llego pero ya sabía yo que trataría de conquistarla tal y como hacía con Tsubaki y con Liz.

- demonios- gruñi- es por aquí -le señale con la mano

- gracias Soulcito

- deja de decirme así Weslinlicks

El también gruño, hacia solía llamarnos nuestra madre, demasiado cariñosa.

De el armario saque mi futon y lo tire sobre el piso acomodándolo, Wes hiso lo mismo.

- nunca me acostumbrare a estas cosas- murmuro- no son lo mío, prefiero una cama mullida y mis almohadas suavecitas.

- a callar Wes, vuelve por donde regresaste si quieres una cama mullida – dije meintras me metia dentro de las mantas.

- ya basta Soul, se que odias mi personalidad...- comenzó el pero le interrumpí

- diste en clavo- susurre para mi

- pero también soy tu hermano mayor - gruño- y desde que llegue no paras de insinuarme que quieres que me largue ¿Qué pasa? Generalmente siempre eres así pero ahora estas mas irritable que nunca- el también se acomodo al lado mio.

Muy bien llego la hora de dejar las cosas bien claras para mi hermanito.

- solo te diré esto, aléjate de Maka- mi vos salió gruesa y seria, estuvo bien.

- me lo imaginaba… ¿es por aquella niña?

¿Que acaso no escucho lo que le dije? que molesto era- así es, es por ella no quiero que te le acerques.

-uhmmm pues no estaba especialmente interesado en ella, es bonita y toda la cosa pero sabes el tipo de chicas que me gustan y ella no "llena" mis expectativas.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- que mas da lo que opines sobre ella, es mía, no quiero que te le acerques.

- tuya… ¡¿es que acaso ya la mordiste*?- pregunto sobresaltado

- no… aun no.

-valla, ¿pero piensas hacerlo?

- si- dije mientras me sonrojaba en medio de la oscuridad, pero sabía que podía verme bien

- así que ¿ella si será mi cuñadita? Pensé que después de todo Patty…

- sabes que no es así con Patty, solo es una hermana para mí y sé que me ve de la misma forma, no queda duda, solo que con Maka sería distinto.

- bueno… pareces decidido, que divertido es verte enamorado, estaba pensando seriamente en que fueras gay.

Carraspie.

-claro que no, me gustan las mujeres.

- ya… solo no lo parecías, no es que tenga nada contra los gays solo que no conseguía imaginarte a ti de esa forma.

-cállate ya-Solo conseguí que siguiera riendo

- creo que desde mañana le daré la bienvenida a maka a nuestra familia…

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunte horrorizado

-Está claro la llamare cuña…- comenzó Wes pero lo detuve

-¡NO! ni te atrevas- le calle en el acto

- ¿Por qué? -pregunto confuso

- porque todavía no le he dicho que me gusta…- demonios, no quería decírselo primero a él.

- ¡QUE! ¡Cómo es eso POSIBLE! – le tape la bocaza estaba haciendo mucho escándalo

- ¡cállate quieres! O todos vendrán a ver qué pasa

- pero cómo es posible- parecía indignado- que te enseñado todos estos años, no puedo creer que seas incapaz de declarártele a una mujer- rodee los ojos- ¿no has aprendido nada de mi acaso?  
-ya lo hare yo a mi manera…- susurre en la oscuridad

- eres tan lento hermanito… yo que tu, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho

- ya basta, no te metas en mi vida amorosa, ya lo solucionare yo.

-pues para mí que te falta un empujoncito…

-ni se te ocurra interferir – le gruñí por lo bajo- esto es cosa mía.

-ya, como digas Soul, ahora estoy cansado ¿Qué te parece si seguimos discutiendo en la mañana?

- claro- no esto no se había acabado, sabía que estaba planeando algo y ahora yo tenía que planear algo para contrarrestar a mi hermano y que no se metiera en mis asuntos, lo malo es que Wes es increíblemente suelto de huesos y cualquier cosa que hiciera el lo revertiría a su favor y yo saldría avergonzado, esto era muy malo. Por esto odiaba las visitas sorpresas de mi hermano mayor; cansado y angustiado me deje llevar por el sueño, esto no era nada cool, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me desperté un poco sofocado, hacía mucho calor hoy, revise mi celular y vi que eran las 5 de la mañana, me gire para ver a Wes dormía destapado con sus ropas de ayer, ahora que lo menciono yo estaba en las mismas condiciones , decidí darme un baño y con agua bien fría para contrarrestar el calor, cogí algo de ropa con cuidado no quería despertar a Wes, me fui en rumbo del baño, menos mal Tsubaki había instalado dos diferentes formas de ducha, no me acostumbro a la forma en que se bañan los japoneses, eso de sentarse en un banquito y después meterse a una tina, no me hacia la idea, yo tenía que estar bajo una regadera y punto. Me desvestí y me metí a darme una ducha fue relajante y ya estaba bastante estresado, no tuve una noche muy agradable, tuve pesadillas bastante raras, hasta mi mente estaba en contra mía, soñé que pasaría si llegaba tarde a ver la escena del jardín, uff no pude dormir bien a causa de eso.

Cuando termine de relajarme en la ducha salí y me envolví, de la cintura para abajo, con una toalla, no creo incomodar a nadie todos duermen aun ¿no?

Me fui a rebuscar la refrigeradora pero al entrar encontré a Maka sentada sobre una de las únicas sillas que había aquí, pareció no darse cuenta de que estaba yo, estaba pensativa.

-oie maka- intente y ella di un brinco en su sitio- sobre lo que paso ayer- pero ella seguía sin oírme, de hecho me miraba fijamente sonrojada, demonios si yo estaba en toalla.

-s-soul- de un tirón quito su vista y comenzó a balbucear- q-que te crees ¡tapate con algo!

- lo siento –dijo- pero me urge hablar contigo- no era la declaración que tenía en mente pero lo mejor era actuar ahora antes que Wes.

- ¡hermanito!- algo me golpeo en la espalda- ¿Qué te crees que haces?- mejor que invocado apareció Wes- mira como la has puesto- dijo algo más bajo solo para mis oídos.

- si-si estas completamente indecente So-soul, mejor me voy- dijo maka

¡Maldita sea! Yo no tengo suerte por nada de este mundo, Wes es la prueba, ahora debo de declarármele y hacerle ver que no soy un degenerado a Maka, esto no es nada cool.

- estas mal hermanito, si quieres conquistar a una chica, no puedes hacerlo en nada más que pellejos…- se rio estruendosamente

- pensé que todos estaban dormidos aun… y si yo me quiero declarar así es mi problema entiendes

- claro, claro- me respondió- tu sabes lo que haces romeo.

Me fui furioso a ponerme ropa ¡quien me manda a enamorarme! Estas cosas solo me pasan a mi ¡solo a mí!

Todo el día. Todo el maldito día de mierda Wes se la paso revoloteando alrededor de Maka, después de que me diera un Maka chop por pervertido, eso dijo ella, tuvimos una pequeña sesión de entrenamiento como ayer, y digo pequeña ya que gracias a Wes ,maka decidió que era suficiente por un día, no lo podía creer ¿Cómo lo hacía ? Maka parecía bailar en su mano, se la pasaban conversando y riendo, bueno no solo ellos también Tsubaki, Patty y Hero, mientras yo era dejado de lado, ¿cómo se supone que voy a declarármele si no está un solo momento sola? Se la pasó esquivándome todo el día, no permanecía en la misma habitación que yo.

Me evitaba por vergüenza, casi comete una equivocación ayer y hoy no me quería ver a los ojos, al menos eso creo yo, no se la mente de una mujer es muy rara, nunca las comprenderé.

Después de todo el día tirado al tacho se hizo de noche y mi última oportunidad del día, y mañana no se veía muy venturoso así que saque mi última carta.

-Tsubaki- le susurre

- ohh ¿Qué ocurre Soul?- Estábamos en la cocina donde Tsubaki preparaba la cena al final se separo de Wes y esperaba que me ayudara

- necesito tu ayuda- le dije apenado

- ¿qué es lo que quieres?- me dijo sonriendo, era ahora o nunca.

- necesito que lleves a Maka afuera, ósea que le digas que vas a hablar un momento con ella, cualquier cosa que la saque de allí adentro y la lleve al jardín.

Me miro y después sonrió – ¿es que ya estás preparado para declarártele?

Dios santo ¿Es que yo era tan evidente? – Si es para eso Tsubaki – dije mientras me sonrojaba, no me importaba hacerlo enfrente de ella.

- entonces no dudes de que cuentas con mi ayuda- dijo mientras me sonreía- será mejor que vayas a esconderte por ahí afuera, si Maka se da cuenta de que estas ahí antes de que le expliques nada, no te escuchara- termino Tsubaki

- tienes razón, iré a esconderme-

-Y yo iré a sacarla de adentro

Bien, ahora solo debía esperar, con cuidado me deslice por el mismo lado donde la encontré ayer con Wes, solo que ahora estaba mejor, lo había arreglado, sobre el pequeño laguito puse de esas plantas acuáticas de las que no recuerdo el nombre, solía verlas en los animes flotando sobre el agua y se veía romántico, ¿Cuándo me volví tan cursi? No solo había puesto esas flores, también colgué unas lamparitas de papel que alumbraban el pequeño espacio, se veía bien y a las chicas les gustan los detalles… o eso creo.

Me oculte en las sombras cuando sentí unos pasos y aguarde al momento adecuado.

-¡¿por qué tenía que decirme que quería reunirse conmigo justo aquí?-bufo Maka- casi cometo el peor error de mi vida- dijo mas bajo reprochándose ella misma, decidí que era el momento adecuado entonces…

Pero me quede clavado por que sentí que alguien venia corriendo…

- ¿Tsubaki qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- ya veo así que Tsubaki venia… ¡pero que hace aquí!

- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho Soul-kun, lo arruine… pero esto es importante -escuche la voz de mi lindísima e inoportuna amiga Tsubaki.

- ¿Soul?- pregunto confusa Maka

Lentamente sali de mi escondite, estaba que echaba diablos por los ojos, otra vez alguien me interrumpía y ni siquiera había comenzado a confesarme… ¿qué hice para merecer esto? Vi la cara de arrepentimiento de Tsubaki y la cara de confusión de maka.

- Tsubaki… ¿qué significa esto?-

Pero ignoro comentarios de maka - Soul es Black*Star, está en el teléfono y es importante- suplicaba Tsubaki

Demonios, no quedaba de otra.

- maka, tu y yo tenemos que hablar pero más tarde… vamos Tsubaki- corriendo me fui directo a la mansión, voltee la cabeza y vi a maka con cara de contrariedad y algo de rubor en las mejillas mientras observaba los pequeños detalles que yo había puesto hay para ella.

- dámelo- le dije inmediatamente cuando llegamos a la cocina donde estaba el teléfono

-¿alo?

- viejo, después de tanto tiempo te habla tu gran DIOS

Sonreí, no había cambiado en nada.

- que tal Black, explícame la situación

- pues así de simple necesito que vengan a Death City este viernes, es hora de la acción ¿estás listo?

- nos vemos allá Black*Star – ¡SI! Al fin, Shibusen llego la hora de tu destrucción…

.

_Resiste las pruebas de la vida_

_.  
_

* * *

Yeih~ espero que les alla gustado, alguito siquiera por que volver a escribirlo casi me dejo traumada queria que quedara como el original, para quienes no saben, un dia estaba escribiendo estaba media zombi por que ya era muy tarde y nose que paso pero no se guardo u.u no recuerdo si le di guardar T.T y tuve que escribir de nuevo waaaaa.

en fin ya esta asfadsafs tambien subi nuevo fic ;D publicitando Much more than you can see xD bueno que mas ... ahh si mis vacaciones acaban depues de 4 largos meses volvere a mi facu D'x estoy feliz por ver a mis amigos pero depre por los trabajos y exposiciones que se me vienen, ya me habia acostumbrado a depespertarme tarde y estar metida en la compu el dia entero, pero en fin seguire escribiendo por que la historia ya esta a la mitad =O creo que seran 18 caps con el epilogo incluido ...

si quieren ver adelanto pasen por:

relatos de una noche de verano . blog spot . com

hasta luego, muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que se cuiden mucho Ü bye~

¿me un dejas review =) ?


	11. Los de Arriba Cap 10

me demore de nuevo pero la inspiracion no me llegaba rawwr sigan leyendo

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no es mío, le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo pero la trama de esta historia_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Los de Arriba - Capitulo 10**

**.  
**

_Estas __**tan**__ cerca de tu objetivo pero entonces__** te**__ invade el terror_

_**.**  
_

**Maka Pov.**

**.  
**

Me quede inmóvil ahí donde me habían dejado, Tsubaki y Soul habían salido corriendo en dirección de la casa, plantada como estaba, vi los farolillos de papel que me alumbraban, como en los animes cuando hay festivales, también vi unas flores de loto sobre el pequeño estanque, eran hermosas por supuesto, y para agregar las luciérnagas empezaron a agruparse tintineando, era mágico. Me tuve que dar unos golpecitos en el rostro antes de salir de mi ensueño, todo estaba muy bonito claro pero no se habían puesto aquí por gusto, Soul había prometido hablar conmigo mas tarde y creo que sabía lo que quería decir.

Empecé a respirar con algo de dificultad, en mi vida se me habían confesado, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¡¿Que debía decir? Bueno lo que era seguro es no quedarme aquí, será mejor que me vaya a ver qué pasa en la casa.

Corrí un poco hacia la casa pero casi me tropiezo así que mejor solo fui caminando estaba distraída y pensando, cuando llegue todos estaban alborotados sentados alrededor de la mesa, discutían sobre algo pero no sabía de que, no prestaba atención.

- maka! Oye hermanita! Despierta- Hero me sacudía del hombro

-ehh ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿que no escuchaste lo que te dije? Mañana nos vamos a Death City

_Death City…_

- ¿QUE? Y porque me lo acabas de decir! -Sacudí a Hero, su cuerpo parecía de gelatina

- perrro si essso es lo qqque te vennngo dicieeendo herrrrmanita- lo solté y parecía que se iba a desmayar

- bueno lo siento- dije apenada- ¡pero eso es importante!- trate de escuchar la charla que se desarrollaba a mi alrededor…

- … y bien Black*Star dice que hay un infiltrado dentro de Shibusen y esta de nuestra parte, él es quien ha estado pasándole información todo este tiempo- decía Soul sonriente

- no sé ¿será de confianza?-murmuro Wes

- mas que tu, seguro- Soul dijo burlándose de su hermano- ahora estamos de acuerdo en que todos debemos de ir ¿verdad?

- ¡por supuesto que sí!- exclame exaltada todos se voltearon a verme parece que ni se habían percatado de mi presencia

- como lo esperaba de _mi _maka- dijo Soul, el _mí_ no se me paso desapercibido y me sonroje un poquitín, solo un poco ahora no tengo tiempo para tonterías- entonces quiero que todos alisten sus maletas hoy mismo por que mañana partiremos temprano, estamos a lunes y la operación se desarrollara este viernes, el viaje a Death City en carro demora casi un día y eso si no tenemos percances en el camino- bufe ¿un día entero en carro? Que aburrido, sin duda terminaría muerta y con los pies doblados- y después nos iremos al departamento de Black, aunque no sé si allá espacio para todos nosotros…

- nos acomodaremos- dijo Tsubaki- ya veras, en cuanto a lo de mañana no vamos a entrar todos en tu camioneta, creo que sacare también mi auto aunque no se conducir -dijo apenada esto solo le pasa a los millonarios pensé, tienen auto y no saben conducir.

- no te preocupes, Patty ira contigo en el auto

-¿qué?- dijo Wes- ¿y por qué yo no? yo también se conducir y tengo mejores reflejos que Patty…

- tú no, porque te quedarías solo en un auto, con Tsubaki adentro y eso es peligroso, tu vendrás conmigo y con Hero- ahora me metí yo

- yo también quiero ir con ustedes- les dije- no pienso separarme de Hero- eso era una escusa para permanecer en el mismo auto que Soul, se que lo he estado rehuyendo pero ahora que se sus intenciones tal vez debería darle una oportunidad– mi trabajo como hermana mayor es cuidar de mi hermano, así lo hubiera querido mamá y papá- eso también era verdad.

Todos me miraron.

- está bien- dijo Soul- iras en el asiento trasero con Hero.

- ¿qué?- dijo Wes de nuevo- ¿donde iré yo?

-Adelante, conmigo de copiloto donde pueda vigilarte- dijo Soul seguro de sí mismo

Wes torció el gesto.

- muy bien- Soul miro su reloj- son las 8:30, Tsubaki, patty quiero que ustedes busquen comida y la metan a su auto, también algunas armas, no creo que sean necesarias pero nunca se sabe, ya saben lo elemental, algunas granadas, bombas de humo, gas picante, … creo que también podría necesitar algina barreta para abrir las celdas, no estoy seguro pero métanlo al auto.

- ok – dijo Patty riendo de forma descontrolada

- Hero, Maka ustedes solo vallan por sus cosas y asegúrense de tener todo listo, después quiero que se duerman y procuren descansar.

- no somos tan debiluchos Soul- dijo Hero- también tenemos nuestros poderes, somos resistentes.

- lo sé, pero siguen siendo humanos.

Tsk ¡y eso que significa! Estúpido vampiro, solo no le daba un Maka chop por que no quería verle ni hablarle.

- Wes tú te quedas conmigo para ir organizando nuestras posibles rutas de escape.

- ok- murmuro molesto.

- bueno todos váyanse a hacer lo que les dije- ordeno otra vez Soul y me pregunte ¿desde cuándo era el líder?

* * *

En la mañana todo en la casa estaba patas arriba.

Patty y Soul revoloteaban alrededor de los autos, metiendo nuestras cosas, Wes y Hero bostezaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos, y Tsubaki preparaba un poco de té que nos iba alcanzando de cuanto en cuanto. Yo todavía no me había metido en el auto, me estaba despidiendo de la casa de Tsubaki ya que no sabía si volvería a verla otra vez, si todo salía bien y no nos mataban en el intento tal vez, si mis padres me dejaban, podría venir en vacaciones y quedarme aquí un tiempito y hacer turismo por que prácticamente no había visto mucho solo lo que la casa me ofrecía, que de por si todo era lindo, pero no había paseado como se debe por Tokio. En otra ocasión seria.

- ya todos métanse a los autos – vocifero Soul- ya nos vamos

Sin ganas, me deslice tras el asiento del conductor, Hero estaba a mi lado y parecía querer dormir, nos habíamos levantado a eso de las 4 de la madrugada y como él es un flojo de primera tuve que tirarle agua fría a la cara, estaba un poco resentido por eso.

Patty y Tsubaki se subieron al otro auto, auto… ¡pero qué pedazote de metal era! Me preguntaba si de verdad era de Tsubaki eso parecía más de un hombre gigante que de la amable Tsubaki.

Soul se acomodo delante mío, yo baje la vista, tenía un libro entre las manos y era más divertido que ver como Soul gruñía por tener a su hermano a lado, cruce mis piernas sentándome más cómodamente en mi asiento. Soul encendió el auto y este gruñio de felicidad o al menos eso parecía, Patty hizo lo mismo con el auto detrás de nosotros. Definitivamente seria un viaje muy largo …

Tenía agarrotados los pies, me dolían por haber estado en la misma posición unas 7 horas, así que decidí darme una cabeciadita ya que faltaba aun para llegar a Death City como dos horas más, o al menos eso murmuro Soul, no me sorprendió por la velocidad a la que iban, me recosté sobre las piernas de Hero a modo de almohadas el solo gruño pero no dijo nada, soul iba al volante de la camioneta y tras de nosotros venía el carro de Tsubaki con Patty, así que Wes estaba de copiloto.

Soul echaba diablos por los ojos, no soportaba a su hermano mayor ya que no paraba de coquetearme por así decirlo, Wes era amable aunque si bien mandado pero aun así agradable, yo había estado rehuyendo a Soul todo el día, no quería verle a los ojos, podría perderme dentro de ellos y sería demasiado obvia.

Estaba emocionada, al fin a Death city y esta vez al fin, podría ver a mis padres y ellos podrían vengarse, aunque tenía mucho miedo nosotros no éramos muchos y tendríamos que salvar a un montón de personas y enfrentarnos a los guardias y tal vez hasta a Shinigami sama.

¿y si teníamos bajas? No lo soportaría, perder a Tsubaki o Patty o al debilucho de mi hermano menor, quien sabe, tal vez hasta morir yo misma, pero sería mejor, sabía que estábamos en busca de algo grande, y tendríamos que hacer ciertos sacrificios.

- hey maka!- Wes me saco de mis pensamientos- deja ya de pensar en lo que se viene- era demasiado obvia- ¿qué tal si te cuento una historia para distraerte?

- claro Wes kun- soul frunció el seño enojado.

-¿has escuchado la historia de Arachnopobia?

- en realidad no se mucho sobre Arachnopobia- dije sinceramente

- bueno entonces ahora te enteras…

- no le llenes la cabeza de tonteras- dijo Soul enfadado

- hey! Ella merece sacar sus propias conclusiones ¿no crees?

Soul no dijo nada.

- muy bien, ¿por dónde comienzo? Primero deberías saber que es Arachnophobia…

-es una cochina organización liderada por chupasangres que desean controlar al mundo – explico Soul cortando a Wes

- hare como que no dijiste eso- solté una risita nerviosa- es una organización si, liderada por Vampiros pero que también acoge a cualquier otro tipo de creaciones de Shibusen, gente así como tu- dijo señalándome- tu escoges si quieres ser convertido o no…

- eso es mentira wes, estoy seguro de que Liz no escogería eso

- pues ella lo escogió

- sigo sin tragármelo

-ahora no me importa especialmente tu opinión Soul, veras Maka la misión que se impuso Arachnophobia es el de destruir a Shibusen – Soul gruño- y… si está bien también quiere que sean los vampiros quienes dominen el mundo ya que los humanos no saben tomar decisiones correctas, o al menos eso dicen ellos.

-ya- respondí yo- pero de verdad ¿alguien puede estar de acuerdo con eso? – le pregunte

-en realidad yo solo apruebo la primera parte del plan, eso de gobernar el mundo me suena algo fantástico, que no puede ser.

-opino lo mismo- respondí

-Bueno también debes saber quiénes están arriba de Arachnophobia

- los que manejan los cochinos hilos

- gracias por la explicación Soul

- de nada hermanito…

- bueno, están Arachne por supuesto, sabes yo le caigo muy bien a ella, me tiene mucha estima por mi buena apariencia- dijo riendo- ella me encuentra muy interesante por eso hago de las mías, salgo cuando quiero y la doña siempre me perdona…

- en otras palabras eres un gigoló, un perrito faldero que va tras de ella- dijo Soul y pude ver como sonreía por el espejo retrovisor

Wes bufo y murmuro algo como cierra el pico

-sigue contándome- le insistí

- pues… que más te puedo decir, también esta Medusa sama, es la hermana menor de Arachne, veras esas dos no se llevan muy bien, pero las circunstancias las obligan a cooperar…

-¿las circunstancias?-dije algo confundida y Wes me contesto enseguida

- Shibusen mantiene prisionera al la hija uhmm ¿hijo? No estoy seguro, de Medusa, y obviamente es una provocación para que no intenten atacar Shibusen o Chrona sufriría de las consecuencias.

- pobre Chrona…- murmure ella o él, no tenía la culpa de nada, al igual que yo y Hero, mis padres, Soul, Patty y todos los demás, nos metieron en una guerra sin pedirlo.

- ¡hey! ¿Te deprimiste de nuevo?

-ehh ¿qué? Yo… claro que no solo estaba pensando- le dije a Wes

- bueno también debería contarte de cómo conocí a la linda de Liz

- ¿cómo es ella?- siempre la mencionaban

- pues su personalidad es lo apuesto a la de Patty, sin mencionar que es más alta y tiene el cabello largo, pero sus… - dijo una palabra pero lo dijo muy bajo- son más pequeños, aun así esta buena-dijo riendo- es una buena persona y siempre está preocupada por su hermana aunque claro sabe que está bien con Soul…

- si supongo-dije incapaz de mencionar algo más, sonó muy estúpido.

-oie Maka te ha contado Soul que es lo que pasaría si un vampiro muerde aun humano?

Soul se removió de un salto en su asiento y le hecho una mirada furiosa a Wes.

- pues, eso es obvio, el humano muere o se transforma en vampiro, eso cualquiera lo sabe…-

-sí, pero yo no te estaba hablando de eso- la voz de Wes sonaba con dobles intenciones mientras la cara de Soul se contraía mas a cada momento.

-¿hay algo más?

- pues claro que lo hay…

-cierra la boca de una vez ¡ya basta de contarle tonteras!- soltó Soul furioso

- ¿Qué? eso no tiene nada de malo… además apuesto a que Maka está muy entusiasmada por saberlo

- sí, claro me gustaría saber más cosas sobre los vampiros- lo solté sin darme cuenta de que en realidad quería decir, me gustaría saber más cosas sobre Soul, me sonroje un poco y le di una miradita a Soul que tenia las mejillas sonrosadas

-veras maka aparte de transformar a alguien o de matarlo, hay otra opción que no es tan útil como las otras dos pero también existe, pero esta depende de la decisión del vampiro en cuestión.

-no te entiendo…

-veras, si el vampiro así lo desea, al morderte puede transferirte sus emociones y sentimientos, solo si el vampiro lo desea, crearía un lazo especial entre el humano y el, por así decir quedarían atados el uno al otro. Es algo imposible de romper.

Me sorprendí, no sabía que algo así fuera real, sonaba algo más fantasioso aun mas sabiendo que ellos fueron creados por Shibusen, no vinieron de ninguna leyenda.

-eso…no tenía idea.

-si pues así es si quieres un ejemplo…- le hecho una mirada a Soul que parecía muy abatido

Entonces caí en la cuenta, Soul había mordido a Patty y la había transformando y por lo tanto los dos estaban atados el uno al otro, eso querían decir que ¿soul al morderla, la había escogido a ella?¿ellos dos estaban atados? No podía ser cierto, Wes noto el horror en mi cara y continuo su explicación.

- pues analicemos a Soul, el mordió a Patty como última opción para poder salvarla de su suerte y al hacerlo para no matarla le transfirió sus emociones y sentimientos, pero en el caso de ellos es algo distinto, generalmente cuando un vampiro muerde a un humano y no lo mata, significa que lo escogió de pareja, pero Soul solo la mordió y ellos dos se volvieron familia, como si de verdad fueran hermanos de sangre- Wes sonaba incrédulo - no sabía que también se podía hacer eso, hasta que vi a Soul y Patty, por eso es que Soul trata mejor a Patty que a mí y eso que el hermano de verdad soy yo y no ella. Patty siente lo mismo por Soul, ambos se ven como dos Hermanos de sangre de una misma madre.

Me miro y me guiño un ojo, trague lento.

- ¿Entonces ellos dos, son como hermanos verdaderos?

- así es, se quieren y cuidan como dos hermanos, por eso es que Patty no hizo una pataleta al despertar después de ser convertida, cualquiera se hubiera asustado al verse en manos de un desconocido, pero ella se sintió segura con él, porque sabía que había sido una petición de su hermana.

- ohhh-aun había una pregunta que quería hacer… pero no me atrevía a hacerla, me vería descubierta

- ahh y por si te lo preguntabas, creemos que se puede morder a más de un humano, aunque nunca se ha hecho, parece posible- parece que me leyó el pensamiento- así que en realidad hay tres opciones después de ser mordido, morir, ser transformado y ser transformado y quedar atado al vampiro que te transformo.

-valla

- interesante ¿no crees?

Le solté un tímido si

Mire a Soul de nuevo, su vista estaba fija en la carretera como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Aunque se veía molesto.

- oye Soul – dijo Wes- ¿crees que al llegar a Death City pueda casar algo? Tengo mucha sed- trague de nuevo y más sonoramente-

- ¿estás loco? Si lo haces se darán cuenta, Shibusen controla muy bien Death City y nos descubrirían.

- ya…pero tengo sed, ¿no te importa que le dé una mordidita a Maka?- lo dijo de un modo burlón pero me molesto.

Salte en mi asiento.

-no sé, pregúntaselo tu- sonaba molesto

¿Porque había dicho eso? Pensé que le saltaría al cuello a Wes tratando de defenderme, que le pasa a ese idiota, se supone que yo le gusto ¿no?

O tal vez ya no le intereso ¿pero cómo puede cambiar eso de la noche a la mañana? Digo ¡creo que ayer se me quería declarar!

Sin duda, a veces no comprendo a Soul.

- ¡DONDE ESTA EL INCENDIO!- el silencio incomodo fue cortado por el idiota de mi hermano, acaba de despertar de su mágico sueño, el era una incógnita para mí.

- no hay incendio so bestia-dije- solo estábamos conversando

-ohh ¿ya llegamos?

- no todavía falta algo mas

- ehh entonces me despiertas cuando lleguemos

-ok- suspire y el volvió a roncar.

Me sumergí otra vez en mis pensamientos centrándome en lo que debía de hacer apenas tocar Death City, esperar hasta el viernes me parecía una eternidad, no sabía si podría soportarlo, conociéndome no lo soportaría. Quería ver a mis padres, quería estar segura de que podría verlos, tal vez una rápida excursión a Shibusen, aunque parece imposible, quería intentarlo.

Sin darme cuenta yo también caí dormida, estaba cansada y nadie intento despertarme.

Cuando abrí los ojos vi que el sol comenzaba a caer, tenía mucha hambre.

- qué bueno que ya te levantas Maka, no te podías perder de la hermosa imagen que te da Shibusen de bienvenida.

No supe a lo que se refería Wes hasta que medio saque la cabeza por una de las ventanas, era hermoso sin duda, a lo lejos se veía una ciudad que se iba elevando en el espacio, todo apretujado de casitas y edificios y en lo más alto se veía una estructura enorme, algo estrafalaria, con enormes velas a los lados y una enorme calavera en el medio.

-no me digas que eso es…

- sí, eso es Shibusen- soltó Soul con asco.

.

_¿Y si no resulta como lo planeado?_

_.  
_

* * *

hola~~ ¿que tal? espero que les valla muy bien, no como a mi que acabo de volver a las clases u.u ya me habia acostumbrado a estar de vaga y no hacer nada, levantarme tarde ... pero por otro lado feliz por ver a mis compañeros Ü bueno hoy tambien actualizare mi otro fic ;D por que tambien me e demorado con ese xD espero que este cap les alla gustado, a mi no mucho la inspiracion esta para el otro fic fdsfdafsada la señora imaginacion me esta haciendo una jugarreta =\ en fin nos vemos alla

¿me dejas un review? Ü_  
_


End file.
